


Baby of Iniquity

by Lopithecus



Series: Baby [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Nephilim, Other Angels - Freeform, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are trying their best when it comes to raising their daughter, but with constant threats to their baby girl, what can they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Fanfiction.net from: Feb 24, 2012 - Aug 14, 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or any of its characters. All belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> A/N: If you want to know about the angels, please visit: http://angelcamael.tumblr.com/AboutTheAngels

**Chapter 1:**

****~****

**Name Camael pronounced: {Caw-may-el}**

****~****

_“When adversity strikes, that’s when you have to be the most calm. Take a step back, stay strong, stay grounded and press on.”_ ~ LL Cool J

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Dean:**

When Castiel told Dean that he was carrying their child he was scared shitless not to mention surprised out of his mind but once baby Camael, named after an archangel naturally, was born all Dean felt was pride.

Now three years later, he stood in her room helping her get dress for her first day of preschool. “You’re gonna be good for Dad right?”

“And Daddy,” she says happily as Dean slips her shirt on.

She calls Dean Dad and Castiel Daddy for really unknown reasons but it doesn’t bother the two of them. As far as they’re concerned she can call them whatever she damn well pleases, as long it’s not something offending which hopefully won’t come until those dreaded teenage years.

Raising a nephilim is no easy task. Demons and angels of all sorts want this baby for themselves, not to mention other monsters, and to make _everything_ so much harder, the older the nephilim becomes the more angel mojo arises.

Camael wasn’t even one yet when the poor thing almost got kidnapped by a demon, the child screaming at the top of her lungs. She has Castiel’s voice, if that’s any indication of how loud her cry really was. When Dean first heard it he thought his ear drums were blown out. Of course Castiel was unaffected by the screaming child as he _is_ an angel of the lord.

Castiel was the first to show up at every scream, Dean trying to go as fast as possible while his hands covered his ears to stop the deafening noise from entering his ears and smashing his eardrums. Dean only hoped that wasn’t the reason why he’s called _Dad_ instead of _Daddy._

Castiel would also be the one who would always take care of the pest in the room while Dean be the one to grab the bundle of human and angel smashed into one being and flee the room, handing here off to Bobby because that’s where they’re residing, and then go back to help Castiel, Sam now fighting along beside them.

An attack on their precious little nephilim hasn’t occurred since Camael turned three, and that was over four months ago.

“Now listen Camael, Dad, Daddy, and Uncle Sammy won’t be home when you get home from preschool. Grandpa Bobby is going to look after you okay?” They had a hunt they really needed to get on but Dean refused to miss his baby’s first day at preschool, even if it was just dropping her off.

She looked up into Dean’s eyes, the bluest of blues for eyes. “How long this time?” she asks, sadness laced in her question and it all just breaks Dean’s beating heart.

He tousles her dirty blond hair that is the same color as Dean’s. “Not long I promise.”

“Is Daddy coming to drop me off too?” she asks as she struggles to tie her shoes on her own.

Dean grabs her foot and helps to tie her frustrating laces. “Of course he is. Daddy wouldn’t miss this for the world, or even Heaven for that matter.”

Castiel was no longer allowed in Heaven but Dean normally said that anyway. He could still fly and read minds but he could longer heal. Of course he had to lose the most important angel mojo.

“You remember not to use any of your angelic mojo right?” Dean asks just as Castiel walks into the room.

“Yep and no flying,” she says with a wide, child like grin.

“You can’t fly yet.” Castiel’s gruff, low voice rings out into the room as he comes closer to the two things he loves most in this world.

“I’m gonna learn to though right Daddy?” She reaches her arms out indicating she wants to be picked up.

Castiel bends down and wraps his arms around the little girl, lifting her like she’s a feather. “Of course.”

“I wish I could see her wings,” Dean pouts as he gets up off the floor, joints protesting from all the fighting he’s done in his life. “You keep telling me they’re beautiful but I want to see them.”

“In time Dean. Before you know it she’ll be able to manifest them to you,” Castiel says, placing Camael down on the pink rug that covers the hard wood flooring. Dean didn’t want her room to be pink but Castiel insisted, saying it is the traditional color for little girls and doesn’t understand why they wouldn’t follow that tradition.

Dean comes over to Castiel, narrowing his eyes. “How come you can’t manifest your wings to me?”

Castiel tilts his head and furrows his brow. “I’m not half human. Only nephilims can show their wings to humans.”

“Well that sucks.” Dean leads Camael out of the room and into the bathroom to have her brush her teeth.

After the two are done with that little task both the angel and hunter walk out to the car, Camael close behind. Castiel buckles her into the car seat then gets into the passenger seat.

They are half way to the preschool when Camael speaks up. “I want you two to be home when I get back.”

“We can’t,” Castiel responds in his usual blunt way and Dean helps to make it a little nicer put.

Luckily the little girl is used to her Daddy answering and saying things like that so she’s not too offended. “Sorry sweetheart but this job is important.”

Camael having some angel in her they didn’t see the point of keeping monsters and bad things from her along with what they do. She seems to understand anyways.

“When will I be able to go with you?” she asks.

Dean glances in the rearview mirror. The little three years old was really smart for her age, Dean blames it on his genes but he knows it’s all the angel genes doing. She can already read chapter books and normal kids shouldn’t be able to read those things until they’re in at least first or second grade.

“When you’re older maybe,” Dean responds, going back to watching the road. Wouldn’t want to crash and kill his family or even smash up his baby, the Impala.

1967 Chevy Impala. The forth thing he loves most in this world, the first obviously being Camael, second is tied with Castiel and Sam, and Bobby third.

“I want to be older now,” Camael says in the back, squirming in her seat.

“Well I don’t, I want you to stay a kid as long as possible,” Dean says as he pulls into the parking lot of the preschool.

“She’ll be able to defend herself if she was older,” Castiel says as he gets out of the slow moving vehicle.

Dean rolls his eyes as he too gets out. “Let me take her out Cas.” Dean rounds the car and helps Camael out of the back.

“Dad I’m scared.” She looks up at her two fathers as they walk her to the school, both her hands in each of the men’s hands.

“I don’t sense any demons so there is no need to be scared,” Castiel says in a matter of fact tone.

Dean once again rolls his eyes at Castiel and kneels down so he is eye level with his daughter. “Don’t worry sweetheart, you’ll be fine. I’ll try to get our job done as soon as possible so we’ll be home quickly.” He kisses her forehead then stands back up.

Next to kneel is Castiel. He stares at her for a while before Camael says, “I love you too Daddy.”

“Hey no mind talk,” Dean scolds, tapping the back of Castiel’s head playfully.

The angel grins and kisses Camael then nudges her to the entrance of the classroom. All three of them enter the room and make their way to the teacher in charge. She is tall, with short blonde hair, probably mid thirties, with deep brown eyes.

“Hello my name is Dean Winchester this is my husband, Castiel, and our daughter Camael Winchester.” They always used Winchester as Camael’s last name because other than Jimmy’s last name of Novak, Castiel has no last name.

“Nice to meet you,” the teacher says warmly, shaking Dean’s hand then holding it out for Castiel. He studies it for a while before grabbing her hand with two hands and shaking slightly. She looks at him as if he’s weird but tries to cover it up with a smile. She kneels down to Camael’s height and greets her.  “Hello Camael, how are you today?”

“I’m gonna smite you if you make me angry.” Dean is shocked by what comes out of their daughter’s mouth.

 _Didn’t they just say not to use her angelic mojo?_ The thought crosses Dean’s mind before he laughs and tries to pass what Camael just said as a harmless joke. “Isn’t she just a kidder? You see we hunt and when we… well you know… an animal, to make it more kid friendly we say smite or even gank.” He chuckles nervously.

“What do you mean animal Dean?” Dean shoots Castiel a warning glance to shut the hell up or else _he_ will smite _him._

“They’re both just… very funny, aren’t they?”Dean forces a smile.

The teacher also forces a smile. “Yeah, well, thanks for dropping your daughter off. We’ll take good care of her.”

“Oh and another thing,” Dean starts, remembering he has to tell her about Bobby. “Her grandfather will be picking her up, not us. His name is Robert Singer, goes by Bobby.”

The woman nods and then herds Camael to a table filled with other girls and boys.

Dean looks after her lovingly and Castiel puts a hand on his shoulder, flying the both of them to the Impala. “Cas what the hell?”

“You were taking too long,” he says getting into the black vehicle.

Dean gets in behind the wheel. “That may have something to do with our daughter’s first day at school.”

“Preschool Dean, it’s not that big of a leap. In fact for her, it may be a too small of a leap, a baby step.” Castiel says looking straight ahead.

Dean starts his baby up and begins to drive. “Screw you Cas.”

“That can be arranged.” There’s a small smile creeping up on Castiel’s face and Dean can’t hold back a smile either.

[XBaby of IniquityX]

The hunt ended sooner than expected. It was just some low ranked demon terrorizing the poor civilians of some run down town so the three boys, Dean, Sam, and Castiel, managed to get home before Camael was out of school.

Dean decides to surprise her so he and Castiel still have Bobby pick her up. When she gets home she is ecstatic. “Dad! Daddy!”

She runs up to the both of them and Dean must say, he felt warmed by being called first. “Hey sweetheart.” Dean grabs her and picks her up, hugging her close.

“Dad, what was it like in hell?” Camael asks out nowhere.

“What?” Dean is surprised.

“How do you know about that?” Castiel asks, also feeling surprised and confused.

Camael smiles as Sam and Bobby gather around her. “One of the kids at school told me Dad was in hell for… four months.” She holds out four little fingers.

Castiel gets nervous. He hadn’t sensed any danger at the preschool so how could one of the little, chubby kids known about Dean and the pit. “I must go and investigate.”

“Daddy did I do something wrong?” Camael asks sweetly.

“No baby, you didn’t.” Castiel always called Camael baby. Not in some mean way like ‘oh you’re such a baby’ but in a more loving way. Dean thinks he picked it up from Jimmy when he was reunited with his daughter and Jimmy had called Claire ‘baby’. Besides, Camael seemed to love it when he called her that.

“Camael, I’ll tell you about hell when you’re older,” Dean says as Castiel disappears.

“You’re always saying that. I want to know,” she whines in his arms. “Please? I asked nicely.”

Dean sighs. “Camael no and that’s final.”

She makes an angry face, withers until Dean can’t hold her any longer and has to put her down, and stomps off to her room yelling back to Dean, “Fine, I hate you.”

Dean sighs again. He remembers reading in one of those parenting books that kids around this age go through this faze where they say they hate their parents at the littlest ‘no’. He never went through that faze, he knew better, but Sam… hell he was telling Dad that he hated him almost every day. Of course Sam never really grew out of that faze.

Castiel soon reappears in Bobby’s kitchen looking just a bit confused. “What is it?” Dean asks, walking up to the angel.

“I couldn’t find any evidence of demon activity,” he responds.

“Then who could have told her about Dean’s trip to Hell?” Sam asks from his place in the chair at the kitchen table.

Dean snaps at him. “It wasn’t a trip Sam, it was hell, literally.”

Castiel then continues. “I did find something though. I’m almost positive it was-”

And cue Camael. She comes running down the stairs to Castiel. “Daddy!”

Castiel kneels down and throws his arms out as Camael launches herself into him and his arms wrap around her gracefully. He gives her a big hug then let’s go of her as he stands up.

“Hey sweetheart, you still hate Dad?” Dean tries.

She turns to him with big, blue eyes and says very quietly, “No and my apologies for saying that Dad.”

Dean gives her a huge grin and hugs her almost the same way Castiel did. “That’s my girl.”

She leans in and kisses his cheek with small, soft lips then they both let go. She walks over to Sam. “Uncle Sammy can you read me a book and this time not a short one like _Winnie the Pooh_ that you read yesterday?”

“What’s wrong with _Winnie the Pooh_?” Sam asks the little girl.

“It’s not logical,” she states before walking into the vast library that consists of Bobby’s books.

“Not logical?” Sam mutters under his breath as he follows the small three year old out of the room.

“Our little girl is growing up too fast Cas,” Dean says rubbing his face as he looks after the leaving people.

Castiel does his famous head tilt. “But her birthday isn’t for another eight months, three days, ten hours, forty minutes and eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen…”

“Okay Cas I get it. It was just an expression anyways.” Dean, for the third time today, rolls his eyes at his angel that he never thought he’d love so much.

“If you want Dean I can stop her growth for a period of time but it won’t be long because of the angel in her.” Castiel says so seriously that it could almost make you laugh… almost.

Dean stares at the angel in disbelief. He shakes his head and decides to help Bobby with making supper.

After they all eat supper Dean carries a very tired Camael up to her room and tucks her in. Castiel reads her a few passages from the Bible, her favorite book, and then the both of them leave to let her sleep.

“So my angel what should we do?” Dean asks, walking backwards into his and Castiel’s bedroom, holding the angel by the trench coat.

“I think we should talk about what exactly told our daughter you were in Hell,” Castiel says, going to sit on the edge of the king sized bed.

Dean sighs and sits down next to him. “And who or what exactly was it?”

Castiel looks skeptical. “I’m not one hundred percent sure but I think it was an angel.”

Dean’s jaw drops. “An angel?”

“Yes,” Castiel says.

“An angel?” Dean clarifies.

“Yes,” Castiel says getting annoyed.

“Then go put some sigils up Cas.” He points to the door of their room. “I don’t want my daughter to be attacked during the night.”

“Right.” Castiel leaves, leaving Dean to get ready for bed.

About an hour later Castiel returns and gets into the bed with his clothes, trench coat and all, still on.

“Cas,” Dean starts, half asleep. “We’ve talked about this a million times; take your damn clothes off when going to bed.”

“And I have said a million times that I don’t require sleep so why take the clothes off?” Castiel responds.

Dean groans in annoyance and turns over in his sleep. He’s almost fully asleep again when a loud, high pitched screeching comes from Camael’s room.

Dean’s hands immediately go to his ears, covering them to block the noise out, and Castiel is immediately running to Camael’s room. Dean gets up as fast as possible but it’s hard to do when your ears are ringing and bleeding.

He makes his way to Camael’s bedroom and once there Castiel is fighting a demon. “Dean it’s a higher level demon, I don’t have enough strength to exorcise it.” Castiel says as he battles the demonic creature.

Dean briskly walks up to Camael and picks her up. She immediately stops her screaming and buries her head in Dean’s shoulder. “Shh, it’s okay sweetheart, Dad’s here.”

He passes Sam as he quickly leaves the room, knowing Sam will help Castiel while he finds Bobby. He finds him coming up the stairs and passes Camael into his arms. “Dad.” Camael reaches out for her dad but can’t reach far enough.

“Wait in the Impala Bobby, if we aren’t out in fifteen minutes, leave, go, and keep Camael safe,” Dean says as he turns to join the fight. Bobby begins to leave too, holding the sobbing girl in his arms.

When Dean enters the room with the fighting, the first thing he notices is that there are more demons than there are humans and angels. _Shit._ Dean thinks as he joins the fight.

Sam has the demon killing knife while Dean only has his bare hands, so he goes in swinging, being able to get a few punches and hits in but more demons show up and Castiel is pinned to the wall, Sam is pinned on the ground, and Dean… well Dean is surrounded and all it takes is one hard swing of a possessed fist to knock him out, sending him spiraling into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Camael: Meaning: “One who sees God”. Camael (Kemuel) (Kamael) - Chief of the order of powers; one of the holy sefiroth; personification of divine justice; among the 7 that stand in the presence of God. An angel who presides over beauty, joy, happiness, and contentment, Camael grants these gifts to those who pray to him. Any activity on our part that emulates this angel, such as bringing gladness to others, draws Camaelic energies into our lives and enfolds us in wings of happiness. Essene prayer: ‘Camael, Angel of Joy, descend upon the earth and give beauty to all things.’”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

****~****

**Name Camael pronounced: {Caw-may-el}**

**Name** **Lailah pronounced: {Lie-la}**

****~****

_“Fear stifles our thinking and actions. It creates indecisiveness that results in stagnation. I have known talented people who procrastinate indefinitely rather than risk failure. Lost opportunities cause erosion of confidence, and the downward spiral begins.”_ ~ Charles Stanley

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Bobby:**

Bobby carries Camael out of his house and quickly buckles her up in the back seat. He then rounds the car and gets in behind the wheel, keeping his eyes on the front door of his house. It’s not even ten minutes when a possessed woman comes rushing out of the house.

Bobby swings the Impala in reverse and backs off as quickly as Dean’s _baby_ will go. He turns the steering wheel and puts the Impala in drive speeding away from the chaos and turning out onto the road.

“Where are Dad and Daddy?” He hears Camael ask from the back.

“Don’t worry kid; I’m sure they’re fine,” Bobby reassures though he’s not so sure that is exactly true.

Camael then starts to bawl her eyes out again. “I want *hiccup* Daddy *hiccup* and Dad!”

Bobby sighs. “I know I’ll find ‘em.”

Camael suddenly stops her crying. “You will?”

Bobby looks at the little preschooler in the rearview mirror. “Of course, you idjit.”

Camael scowls. “You’re an idjit,” Camael mumbles under her breath and looks out the window.

Bobby chuckles at the little girl. The rest of the way to the cabin that Bobby owns is in silence, Camael looking out the window and Bobby watching the road.

Once at the Cabin Bobby helps Camael out of the Impala, although she insists she can do it on her own, and carries her inside. Camael keeps her head rested on Bobby’s shoulder, trying to stay awake. “You tired kid?” Camael nods against his shoulder. “Okay, come on, let’s get you to sleep.”

Bobby places the girl on the couch and pulls a blanket over her. “Goodnight Grandpa Bobby, I love you.” Camael tells Bobby sleepily.

“Night Kid.” Bobby looks at her. “Love ya too.” Bobby clears his throat then gets to work finding his idjit of boys.

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Dean:**

When Dean wakes, the first thing he notices is that the room is dark with only a little moonlight shining through one window. He blinks a few times, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark, his head pounding. “Son of a bitch, how the hell did we get beat by demons?” Dean asks himself.

Then he hears a voice. “Because they had a little help.”

Dean looks up from where he’s tied, arms above his head needing blood. He sees a man dressed in a black suit, tie neatly tucked under the jacket. “Who are you?” He asks, confused but doesn’t give the creature enough time to answer. “You’re an angel aren’t you?”

“That I am,” he says as he approaches the oldest Winchester.

“Which one are you, douche, doucher, or douchiest?” Dean mocks.

“Name calling.” The angel smirks and walks away from Dean. “How would you like it if I called you apocalypse bringer?”

Dean barely flinches and hopes the angel didn’t see. “I would love it.”

Seeming to have had enough of Dean’s antics, he finally tells Dean his name. “My name is Lailah.”

Dean chuckles. “You have a female name?”

Lailah narrows his eyes at the pitiful human. “I am the angel of conception, the angel of the night who watches over spirits from conception to birth.”

“Then aren’t I lucky,” Dean jokes.

“I don’t think you would be joking if you knew where your husband was,” Lailah claims then snaps his fingers.

Castiel appears in the center of the room, hands and arms raised above him, tied to the ceiling just like Dean’s. His trench coat is gone including his suit jacket, and undershirt. Even his tie is missing leaving Castiel bare chest with only his slacks on. He is also bleeding from his head, nose, mouth, and chest. His head is limp, hanging down so Dean can’t see his closed eyes.

“C-Cas?” Dean calls out but there isn’t an answer.

“He’s kind of knocked out at the moment Dean,” Lailah tells him with an evil smirk.

“You son of a bitch.” Dean lunges forward but the rope keeps him in place. “Don’t you hurt him.”

“Oh I wasn’t the one hurting him.” Lailah walks over to the fallen angel. “The demons were.” He grabs a fistful of hair and tilts Castiel’s limp head back. “Tell me Dean,” he snaps his fingers and Sam appears next to Castiel in the same position and unconscious, “who do you want me to hurt? Your beloved angel or,” he grabs Sam’s hair and yanks his head back causing Sam to wake up, “your precious brother?”

“Don’t you hurt any of them you bastard,” Dean yells.

Lailah makes three clicking sounds with his tongue. “Not an answer Dean.” He pulls out his archangel sword and stabs it into Castiel’s abdomen causing Castiel to scream with his real voice.

“No!” Dean screams, jerking forward.

“Don’t worry,” he pulls out a smaller regular knife, “it wasn’t a lethal blow.” Sam is struggling against the angel’s hold but it’s useless. Lailah drags the knife down Sam’s bare chest. Sam bites his teeth together hard and tries not to scream.

Blood drops into Dean’s right eye telling Dean that he, too, has a head wound. “Stop it please.”

The angel looks at him. “Every time you don’t decide who, they both get hurt.”

Dean looks at Sam who is watching him and then to Castiel who is still unconscious. _Damn it._ “I don’t know.” Lailah smiles and brings up the knife to cut Sam again. “Wait!” He stops just as the knife touches skin. “Cas, I choose Cas.” He feels like puking.

“As expected, your brother always comes first before others.” He snaps his fingers and Sam appears next to him. “Enjoy the show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: “Lailah: Meaning: “Angel of conception”. The angel of the night in Jewish lore. She has been placed in charge of conception and is appointed to guard over spirits at their birth. Another thought states that she fought for Abraham when he battled Kings. Angel of Conception. Sample affirmation: My body is strong, able, prepared and willing to give birth to a healthy and Loving child(ren). Prayer: ‘Angel of Conception, I have waited so long to have a child of my own. I have cleared the way to call into my life a healthy and Loving child of my own. I promise that I will nurture, Love and protect this child, just as God nurtures, Loves and protects me. In advance, I AM forever grateful for having you assist me in this co-Creation with God. I understand that this is truly a Blessed event that will take place my Life and I will be the perfect mother for my child. Through Jesus Christ's Precious, Pure and Holy name I pray. – Amen’”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

****~****

**Name Camael pronounced: {Caw-may-el}**

**Name** **Lailah pronounced: {Lie-la}**

****~****

_“We fear violence less than our own feelings. Personal, private, solitary pain is more terrifying than what anyone else can inflict.”_ ~ Jim Morrison

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Bobby:**

Bobby is currently busy sitting at the small, square dining table, three books open to find a way to save his boys. As Bobby reads, Camael sits on the couch with her own book insisting that she help.

“Grandpa, I’m hungry.” Camael’s voice comes from the couch.

Bobby sighs and stands up. “Okay kid, what do you want?”

Camael makes her best dramatic thinking look and then says, “I want to go out.”

“Sorry kid, can’t,” Bobby starts. “Too dangerous and if somethin’ happened to you your fathers would kill me. What do you want that I can make?”

“Pwease?” she says in a baby voice. “I pwomise to be good.”

Despite Camael’s puppy dog eyes that she happened to learn from Castiel, Bobby holds out. “No, now what do you want?”

“Grandpa?” Camael gets off the couch and walks up to him. “You want to see something I’ve been practicing?” Bobby eyes her suspiciously. Then it happens.

Almost an exact replica of Sam’s puppy dog eyes on the little three years old’s face. “Oh balls!”

The next thing Bobby knows, he’s driving down the street looking for a place to eat. “Grandpa Bobby, let’s eat there!” Camael points to a restaurant.

He pulls into a parking space and helps Camael out of the Impala. They both walk up to the restaurant, Bobby keeping a firm grip on Camael’s hand as to not let anything happen to her.

Once inside a female waiter with brown, long hair almost immediately walks up to the podium and ushers them to follow. Bobby tries to but Camael refuses to take even one step. “Kid what’s wrong?”

Camael looks scared so he kneels down in front of her. “Demons are here and our guide is one of them.”

Bobby’s head snaps up to the retreating back of the waiter walking to their table. “Uh, Miss, I think we’ll just have ours to go instead.”

“Really?” she says in an almost evil tone. “That’s too bad. I’ll go get you some menus.” She then walks into the back.

“Okay, time to get out of here.” Bobby goes to leave but Camael grabs his sleeve.

“No,” she says frantically. “We need to capture the guide, she knows where Dad and Daddy are.”

Bobby’s eyes narrow. “How do you know?”

“I…” Camael stammers. “…just do.”

Bobby then picks her up and carries her outside. “Okay we’ll do it your way but you’re stayin’ in the car.” Camael pouts but Bobby ignores her, buckling her in the car seat in the back of the Impala. He then walks to the back door of the restaurant and waits. Once the brunette walks out he jumps her from behind and punches her into the devils trap that he drew moments ago. He quickly goes and gets Camael, getting the feeling that he shouldn’t leave her where demons could easily get to her and then goes back to the demon. He places Camael far enough away from the demon but close enough to keep an eye on. “Okay now, let’s get started.”

The demon smirks. “Let’s.”

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Dean:**

Dean watches on as Castiel continues to moan and groan with every cut, stab, and slice of skin. Dean feels sick.

“Dean, what are you doing? Do something,” Sam pleads to him.

“Do what Sam?” Dean whispers. “Punch him with my voice. Let me try that.” He takes in a deep breath as if to follow up on that notion.

“Dean.” Sam stops him. “Cas is your husband you can’t just hang here and watch him get tortured. Lailah is going to kill him.”

Dean looks at his brother angrily. “Do you think I don’t know that?”

“You should have had him torture me Dean.” Sam turns back to Castiel who has promptly passed out again for the fifth time already, no longer screaming or moaning.

“I wasn’t about to let him torture you Sam, you’re my brother,” Dean whispers.

“And he’s your husband,” Sam defends. “At least I would have been able to handle it better, I was awake and conscious, and he wasn’t.”

Dean looks to the floor. “Sam stop, please?” He feels extreme guilt rising in his chest.

That’s when Lailah walks up to the both of them. “So, now that that is over, you going to tell me where your daughter is?” He asks Dean.

Dean looks past him at Castiel. His head is hung low and blood is pouring out of his mouth in a long, red, thick line. He has to swallow in order to not puke. “Nope, I don’t think the message has sunk in yet.”

Lailah narrows his eyes and looks to Sam. “What about you? Going to give your little niece away for your brother-in-law?

Sam glances to Dean then to the floor. “No.”

“I should have known you two would never give her up. I guess I’ll just have to kill your precious angel, oh sorry fallen angel.” He walks back over to Castiel and picks up the sword. Lailah positions the sword at Castiel’s heart, ready to plunge it into his body.

“Wait.” Sam stops him quickly. “I change my mind, I’ll tell you.”

Lailah smirks and sets the archangel sword down. “Very good Sam.” He walks over to Sam and looks at Dean. “Looks like your brother is willing to sacrifice his niece for your husband. Guess he’s the smarter of the two.” He turns back to Sam. “Now, where is the little half breed?”

Dean sees Sam swallow. “She’s at 19 Willow Ave.” Dean narrows his eyes the slightest bit. That’s not where they should be.

Lailah grins malevolently. “I would read your mind to see if you were lying but… it’s more fun this way, being able to torture Castiel and all. That’s why I didn’t do it in the first place.”

“You son of a bitch!” Dean yells.

“You better not be lying Sam, or else I will kill the abomination.” Lailah ignores Dean and then disappears.

Sam looks at Dean. “You weren’t going to do something, so I did.” He glances up at Dean’s wrists with the rope around them. “Come on we have to get out of here.” Sam pulls as hard as possible and the beam that the rope was secured around breaks loose.

Sam goes and grabs the knife off the table and cuts Dean down and they both go to Castiel. Sam reaches up and begins to slowly cut at the rope that has burned Castiel’s wrists and Dean gets ready to catch him. Once the rope cuts all the way through, Dean catches the limp body in a hug and holds him close. “I’m so sorry Cas,” Dean whispers in his ear so Sam can’t hear.

The two of them sling Castiel’s arms over their shoulders, Sam on Castiel’s left and Dean on his right. Castiel lets out a small moan as they start dragging Castiel away. “It’s okay Cas, we’ll get you out here,” Sam says in a small voice.

That’s when they hear it. A sound, maybe footsteps, coming their way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

****~****

**Name Camael pronounced: {Caw-may-el}**

**Name Lailah pronounced: {Lie-la}**

****~****

_“The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.”_ ~ Edmund Burke

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Bobby:**

Bobby tries everything to get the demon to crack. Holy water, salt, you name it, she just doesn’t budge. After a dose of holy water Bobby says, “You gonna tell me where they are now?”

The Demon laughs menacingly. “Why don’t you go to hell. Bet you’d fit in just right there.”

Bobby hears a low growl from Camael. He looks at the child and sees that she has her eyes narrowed and her head tilted down, causing her to look up through her eyelashes. She looks a lot like Castiel. She then steps forward and into the devil’s trap. “Camael get back here,” Bobby orders but the toddler ignores him.

“Where. Are. My. Fathers?” Camael says with a low, growly voice.

The demon laughs again. “Seriously, you’re sending the half breed?” She says to Bobby. “Hilarious.”

Camael let’s out another growl then grabs the demon by the shirt. She pulls the demon down to her knees by strength Bobby didn’t even know she had. “I said, where are they?”

The demon now actually looks a little scared. “Like I’ll tell a little girl.”

“Fine,” Camael says calmly but you can  hear the hidden amusement. “You asked for it. You don’t want to answer me,” she places her small little hand on the vessel’s forehead and suddenly bright yellow light comes from the vessel’s eyes and mouth, “you die.” Camael drops the body. “It’s a pity the vessel had to die.” She turns to Bobby and he takes a small step back. “I know where they are.”

“How in the hell did you do that kid?” Bobby asks her. He won’t admit it but the look in Camael’s eyes when she was doing all that scared him. That look is gone now though.

“It is of no import. Come on we have to save my dads and uncle.” She begins walking back to the Impala and Bobby follows behind.

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Dean:**

Both him and Sam hide underneath the stairs, Dean’s hand over Castiel’s mouth to keep his whimpers and groans at bay. They both look up through the individual steps and see two figures, one small and one a lot bigger than the first.

Dean lets out a breath of relief and they exit their hiding spot. “Took you guys long enough to get here.”

“Hey it wasn’t easy finding you idjits.” Bobby says. “What happened?” He asks, eyeing the limp angel.

“We’ll explain later.” He looks to Camael. “What are you doing here sweetie?”

She’s looking at Castiel with sad eyes. “I came to save you but it looks like I’m too late. He’s not dead is he?”

Dean gives her a reassuring smile. “No he’s not sweetie.”

“Then what’s wrong with him?” She asks.

“We’ll explain later okay, promise.” She nods. “Come on we have to get out before he comes back. They quickly leave the building and head back to Bobby’s place where they take no time demon and angel proofing the whole house.

Dean is down in the panic room, mending Castiel’s wounds with him still out cold on the bed. He feels extremely guilty. “Are you going to explain to me what happened now Dad?”

Dean jumps slightly from the little girl sneaking up on him. He sighs and beckons her over. When she comes over he lifts her up and sits her on his lap. “Daddy got…” He doesn’t know how to say it. How do you tell your three year old daughter that her ‘daddy’ got tortured by demons and an angel? “He um…” He guesses you just have to come out with it. “Um… got tortured by a few demons and an angel.”

She’s starring at Dean with big blue eyes. “Why?”

Dean takes a deep breath. “Honey it’s hard to explain.”

“Try, please?” She asks.

He looks at Castiel and feels a lump in his throat. “Because um… I wouldn’t give up where you were.”

She scrunches up her eyebrows and tilts her head the slightest little bit, just like her daddy and it makes Dean smile. “I don’t get it.”

“You probably will when you get older,” Dean says. He pulls her in for a hug and kisses the top of her head. “I’m just glad you’re okay sweetheart,” he whispers to the top of her head. He pulls back. “I love you.”

“I love you too Dad.” She smiles a half smile then gets down. She looks back briefly to Castiel when she reaches the door then leaves.

Dean continues to mend Castiel up. “I’m sorry Cas.” He whispers. He hears footsteps coming down the stairs a half hour later. He turns around to see Bobby coming towards him. “Bobby.”

“I need to talk to you boy.” He halts beside him. “About your kid.”

“What about her?” He asks confused.

“I want to talk about it with Sam too so I called Sheriff Mills over to watch Camael, make sure nothing happens, and Sam should be down shortly,” Bobby explains.

As soon as he finished what he was saying Sam walks down the stairs and into the panic room. “What you want to talk about Bobby?”

“I want to talk about that innocent little girl up there,” Bobby begins. Both Sam and Dean look on in confusion. “Did you know your daughter could tell if someone was possessed by a demon?”

Dean and Sam exchange looks. “No I didn’t,” Dean and Sam say at the same time.

“Well she can,” Bobby continues. “We went to this restaurant and she could tell that everybody was a demon. She’s the one that warned me about them in the first place and it was her idea to trap one and interrogate it.”

Dean looks on in even more confusion. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Maybe, but that’s not the best part,” Bobby keeps explaining. “When I was questioning the demon she went up to it and asked in this really evil like voice where y’all were. When the demon wouldn’t say she grabbed it, pulled it down to its knees. She asked again, but the demon didn’t budge, although it looked a little scared. So Camael decided to exercise it, the way angels do, and guess what?” Dean and Sam shrug. “It worked. You want to know what she said afterwards? ‘Pity the vessel had to die.’”

“What the hell?” Dean asks in shock. “You must be reading too much into this Bobby.”

Sam looks from Bobby to Dean then back. “Yeah it probably means nothing.”

Bobby looks at the two of them. “Before she exercised it, she read its mind to find out where you three were.”

“But that’s not really a bad thing Bobby. I mean yeah, we’ve told her not use her mojo but she was just trying to find us,” Dean reasons.

“You boys weren’t there. It was evil,” Bobby points out.

Dean laughs. “Bobby, you’re not serious. My daughter is not evil.”

“I hope you’re right boy.” Bobby turns and leaves.

Sam looks to Castiel. “He okay?” He asks, deciding to change the subject.

Dean licks his lips. “Yeah I think so. Just waiting for him to wake up.”

Sam nods. “Let me know when he does.” He then gets up and leaves.

Dean rests his elbows on his thighs and places his chin in his hands. “Bobby is just looking too much into this, right Cas?” He swallows. “Our daughter isn’t evil or turning evil, right?” There’s no response as expected. “Come on Cas please wake up soon, I could use your help.” Dean takes a deep breath. “What am I supposed to do? Is that what Lailah wants? To turn our daughter evil?” Dean shakes his head. “Well I’m not going to let him Cas, I promise.” He leans down and brushes the hair off Castiel’s forehead then kisses it. “I love you,” he whispers.

He then gets up and leaves the panic room, shutting the door behind him. He walks to the kitchen and grabs a beer from the refrigerator. “Hey Dean.”

He turns to see Jody Mills with Camael. “Hey.” He smiles then walks over to the both of them. He picks up Camael, sits downs, and sits Camael in his lap. “Whacha doing?”

“Drawing,” Camael replies excitedly.

“Yeah? What are you drawing, let me see.” She hands him the piece of paper. It has five people on it, one really tall stick figure, one slightly shorter than that, then another one a little shorter than the second, the fourth is an even shorter man, than a tiny stick figure.

“See that’s Uncle Sam and his enormousness,” she points to the really tall one, “that’s you,” she points to the slightly shorter one. “that’s Daddy,” the next shorter one, “Grandpa Bobby,” the next, “and then me,” the tiny one. “One big happy family,” she says with a wide grin.

Dean smiles back and chuckles as he looks the picture over. “That’s great.” He kisses her cheek which causes the little girl to laugh.

“You can keep it, I drew it for you,” she tells Dean.

Dean, honestly, feels so happy at this moment that it’s easy to forget that everything is messed up right now. “Thanks honey. I love it.” He looks at her. “I’ll put it on the refrigerator.”

She smiles at him then wraps her arms around his neck. “Can I go read now?”

“Of course you can.” She hops off Dean’s lap and rushes into the library where Bobby and Sam are located.

“She’s a sweet kid,” Jody compliments. “Still don’t really understand the explanation about how an angel, which is hard enough to believe in and of itself, got pregnant by another male when the angel is in a male body.”

“Trust me, I don’t even get yet,” Dean says. “I don’t think I ever will but I do know that I’m glad it happened. I didn’t think I would ever want kids and trust me when Cas told me, I freaked out but you know…” He pauses and looks towards the library. “I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Now you’re talking like a true father,” she says then gets up. “Well I guess it’s time for me to go. Take care of yourself and your little girl in there.”

“Will do,” he says with a head nod. She smiles, goes and says bye to Bobby and Sam, then leaves. Dean gets back up and carries his beer down to the panic room. He sits next to Castiel again, having one sided conversations but he doesn’t mind. It’s a good way to vent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

****~****

**Name Camael pronounced: {Caw-may-el}**

**Name** **Lailah pronounced: {Lie-la}**

****~****

_“Ever since I was a small child, I’ve had this feeling – it’s in my nature, and so it’s not even pretentious – that if everyone’s going one way, I will go the other, just by some kind of defiance.”_ ~ Charlotte Rampling

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Sam:**

Castiel wakes up the next day. Dean comes up from the panic room to get him and now he’s promptly following Dean down the steps and in the panic room that he himself has been locked in. Camael is already down playing with Castiel, who looks a little confused on what to do but goes along with it anyways.

“No Daddy,” Camael’s voice is laced with amusement, “I’m the angel in charge of _you_ so you have to do what _I_ say.”

Castiel’s head is tilted and eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Dean chuckles. “Don’t strain yourself trying to figure little kids out Cas.”

Castiel smiles at him and Camael giggles with amusement. “Dad is right Daddy.”

“See Castiel, we’re raising her right” Dean kneels down. “She agrees with everything I say.” Camael giggles again and lets Dean pick her up, kiss her, then set her back down. She then walks away, passing Bobby.

Castiel is starring after her. “Cas what’s wrong?” Sam asks.

“She’s… stronger.” He looks to Dean.

Dean sits down next to him. “That’s actually what we want to talk to you about.” Dean glances to Bobby then to Sam. He looks at Castiel again. “Well… actually… Bobby was the only one there so he should probably explain it.”

Bobby rolls his eyes under his baseball cap then begins reciting what he told the two of them. Once done Castiel looks deep in thought. “I don’t think there is anything to worry about. Nephilim are powerful beings, it’s no surprise Camael is able to do all that.”

“Yeah and,” Dean states his own opinion, “this is probably just some stress thing that she’s doing. She probably doesn’t like the fact that her two fathers and uncle got kidnapped.”

Sam wonders and hopes Dean is right. “Cas, how powerful are they normally?”

“It’s hard to say but Camael shouldn’t have all her powers yet or the ones that she does have shouldn’t be at full capacity. They won’t reach that stage until she is at least in her teens and up until that point we’ll find her gaining more and more powers,” Castiel explains then winces at the gash on his abdomen.

“That’s great, more mojo we’ll have to keep at bay,” Dean complains.

“It can’t be helped Dean,” Castiel says looking down at his lap.

“I know and I’m not saying that I wish I never had her,” He says, grabbing Castiel’s hand. “There’s something else Cas and I want to talk about,” Dean mentions, seeming to want to change the subject. “Cas can’t fly anymore… or at least for now. He says he’ll be able to again but being injured so badly by an archangel sword has depleted him ‘immensely’.” Dean looks to Sam then to Bobby. “So if you need something you’re going to have to get it yourself.”

Both Sam and Bobby nod. Sam turns to Castiel , wanting to get down to business. “Castiel, do you know Lailah?”

Castiel looks down at his lap. “The angel of conception.” He looks to Sam with a serious look. “Yes.”

“He’s the angel that captured us,” Sam explains. “And Dean says he’s the one that sent the demons here to snatch Camael.”

“Did you demon proof the house? And angel proof?” Castiel asks urgently.

“Yeah of course,” Dean answers.

“I better make sure you didn’t do any of the angel proofing wrong.” Castiel tries to get up but struggles.

Dean stands up and supports him by the arm. “Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy Cas, I’ll help.” Dean guides Castiel away and helps him up the stairs.

Sam turns to Bobby. “Do you think we’re going to be able to protect Camael this time, Bobby?”

The older man hesitates. “Yeah,” he says but you can tell he’s just trying to reassure himself and is not so sure.

Sam watches as Bobby walks away and then follows. He goes to the library to search up as much information as possible of the angel Lailah and finds Camael in the room reading the Bible. “Hey kiddo.”

The little girl looks up from the Bible. “Hello Uncle Sammy, how are you?”

He smiles sweetly. “I’m good actually.”

She smiles that wide kid smile and walks up to Sam, placing the Bible down and picking up a different book. “Will you read to me please?”

“Sure thing.” He lifts the small child onto his lap and opens the book. He begins to read and only a few pages in he realizes this is a book about angels. Bobby didn’t have a book like this. “Hey, Camael,” he looks at the girl snuggled up against his chest, “where’d you get this book?”

She looks up at him with wide, blue eyes. “I just found it.” She starts to flip the pages and stops on a particular angel. “Can you read about him?” She looks expectantly at Sam.

Sam, however, is speechless because the page he is currently starring at is a page all about this angel named Lailah.

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Dean:**

The both of them finished checking out the house and confirmed that they have all the sigils correct. Castiel then wants to take a walk outside. Dean is against it at first but soon gives into those blue, puppy dog eyes. That’s how they end up walking side by side in the dark, around Bobby’s car yard. They’re in complete silence until Castiel stops dead in his tracks and turns to Dean. Dean stops too and waits for the fallen angel to speak. Whatever it is it must be hard.

“Dean…” He begins but doesn’t continue. Dean steps closer to him and still waits patiently. “I…” Castiel doesn’t make eye contact and now Dean knows it’s bad. “I lost the baby.”

Dean stands there in shock. He knew Castiel and him were expecting another child, because they don’t learn the first time, but no one else knows. Castiel wasn’t showing yet and all the trouble that they have to go through with Camael, though he loves her very much of course, they both figured they should wait on the news. He takes a deep breath feeling this heavy weight on his chest.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Castiel says as if he thinks Dean is angry.

Being able to read Castiel like a book, he says, “I’m not mad Cas, not at you, it’s not your fault.”

“I should have been stronger.” He’s still not making eye contact.

“Did Lailah do this?”Dean asks though he already knows the answer. Castiel nods. Dean takes a deep breath through his nose to keep calm and rubs a hand down his face. “That son of a bitch. Could he tell?” Castiel nods again. Dean sighs. “It’s okay Cas. We’ll kill the bastard, promise.”

“I want him dead too, Dean,” Castiel says in his low gravelly voice and finally looks up at Dean with strong determination.

Dean pulls him into a reassuring and loving hug but let’s go when they hear Sam calling them from the front door. “Come on we better get going. Let’s just keep this to ourselves for now, okay. They didn’t know about the baby anyways.” Castiel nods and follows Dean inside the house.

“I sent Camael to bed so you can say goodnight to her later but I need to speak to you guys,” Sam says immediately and then Bobby walks in. “I think Camael made this book appear.”

“How?” Dean asks.

Sam shrugs but looks excited. “I don’t know but it’s a book all about angels. Castiel you’re even in here.” Castiel furrows his brows and tilts his head. “But better yet, Lailah is in here.”

Dean perks up and takes the book from Sam. “Let me see.” Castiel looks over Dean’s shoulder.

“All this information is highly accurate.” Castiel says.

“Yeah I know and guess who flipped to the page and wanted me to read it to her?” Sam asks as if the way he asked wasn’t obvious.

Dean glances up from the book. “Camael.”

“Camael,” Sam confirms with a slight head nod.

Castiel looks to Sam with urgency. “You didn’t read it to her did you?”

Sam looks confused. “No, why?”

“We have to get to her, now,” Castiel says.

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Camael:**

Camael is currently writing a note to her family. She knows what she is about to do is stupid and reckless but no one messes with her family. Once she’s done writing the note she places it on her pillow that is lying neatly on her bed.

She wanted Uncle Sammy to read Lailah’s page to her but he refused so she glanced it over instead. What Uncle Sammy also doesn’t know is that she’s the one that made the book appear. Why she didn’t just read it on her own in the first place is beyond her but it’s too late now.

She gets ready to leave when she hears rushed footsteps coming her way. She quickly zaps the letter in the nightstand drawer and zaps her pajamas on. She then quickly goes and lies in the bed, pretending to be asleep.

She hears her door open and four pairs of feet walk into her room. “She’s still here,” she hears Uncle Sammy whisper.

“Would she have been gone?” Next is Grandpa Bobby’s voice.

“Maybe, if she got the chance to read the page.” Her Daddy’s deep voice.

“What would she have done?” Dad’s voice is deep, too, but not as deep as Daddy’s.

She hears Daddy sigh. “She might have gone off to hunt down Lailah.

“Why would she do such a thing?” Dad asks.

There’s a long pause but she knows they’re still there, she can sense it. “For revenge, justice… protecting her family,” Daddy’s voice says.

She hears her Dad’s footsteps come by the bed and he sits down. He pats her head and gently says her name. She whines as if she was asleep and rubs her eyes, peaking up at her Dad. “Honey, you want to come sleep in our bed tonight?” It’s to keep an eye on her, she knows it. Camael nods to not be suspicious. “Okay come on.” Dad picks her up and she curls into his chest and rests her cheek on his shoulder. All of a sudden she’s feeling drowsy. Maybe it was a good thing she didn’t go today.

So the Singer residence goes to bed and sleeps with thoughts of angels and demons on their minds, with one in particular racing in their dreams, Lailah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From fanfiction.net reviews) - IMORTANT: Okay so some of you all were confused on why Dean would let Cas get tortured if he knew he was going to be having their baby. I thought about this for quite a while because I didn’t even know and realized I made a mistake. In reality Dean probably wouldn’t have done that so I made a mistake and didn’t think of why Dean would do something like that. After wondering and contemplating it I finally came up with this; Sam always comes first to Dean which means he would either choose himself or the next best person. Because Sam’s life was on the line he wasn’t thinking rationally and the baby didn’t cross his mind while Lailah was torturing Cas. All he was thinking was that he has to save his baby brother. I hope that makes a little more sense and I’m sorry for the confusion.

**Chapter 6:**

****~****

**Name Camael pronounced: {Caw-may-el}**

**Name Lailah pronounced: {Lie-la}**

****~****

_“Negative emotions like loneliness, envy, and guilt have an important role to play in a happy life; they’re big, flashing signs that something needs to change.”_ ~ Gretchen Runin

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Dean:**

Dean is, to say the least, feeling extremely guilty about letting Castiel get tortured, especially since it caused the angel to miscarry. He’s been avoiding the subject all week but he knows someone will tell him eventually. Unfortunately that time is now. “Dean, can I speak with you?” Castiel asks as he enters the kitchen where Dean is currently playing with Camael.

“Yeah, of course.” They leave the little nephilim in the kitchen and walk into Bobby’s study.

“Sam told me that you let me get tortured,” Castiel says once they are out of earshot.

Dean doesn’t look at him, the guilt building up and up. “Listen Cas…”

Castiel doesn’t allow him to speak. “Just tell me if that’s true. I told you I would never read your mind so I’m not; I just want to hear it from you.”

Dean thinks but then finally whispers, “It was Sam, Cas.”

Dean finally looks at him but can’t for long for the pain in Castiel’s eyes is unbearable. “I understand.” Castiel says but Dean knows it’s a lie.

“Cas,” Dean stops him from leaving. “I didn’t know it would cause you to lose the baby. I’m sorry.”

“Dean, I said I understand.” And with that the angel disappears with a flutter of wings. Castiel got his flying abilities back a few days ago and when he did he was so happy that it made Dean feel as if everything was okay with the world.

Dean goes back to the kitchen to see Camael crying. He rushes up to the sobbing child and scoops her up. “Hey bud, what’s wrong?” He asks, though the question is useless because Camael seems to be crying that whole hearted cry where you can’t stop even if you tried. “Hey it’s okay, shhhh, what’s the matter?” Dean keeps trying but the little girl continues to cry, hiccupping and sniffling like a maniac. “Shhh, there, there, it’s okay.” Dean rubs her back and holds her close until the child stops her bawling. He then sets her back down and helps her wipe all the tears away. Her eyes are red and puffy and her cheeks are flushed pink as well. “You going to tell Dad what is wrong?” She shakes her head and Dean sighs. “Why not?”

“B-b-because I *hiccup* don’t want *hiccup* too.” She says, still wiping the excess tears.

“Why?” Dean pries but the little girl just shakes her head again. “You want hot cocoa?” Camael nods and Dean stands up to boil water. He can still hear Camael sniffling and hiccupping behind him as he opens a packet and dumps the powder in a mug. When the teakettle begins to squeal he turns off the burner and pours the hot water in the mug, stirring the cocoa with a spoon. He places it in front of Camael who is now in a chair at Bobby’s table. “It’s hot so wait for it to cool off a little.”

“Not a kid’s cup?” She asks, still having that ‘I just cried’ voice.

“Nah,” Dean sits in the chair beside her. “I think you’re grown enough to drink from a mug.”

“I’m going to make a mess.” Tears start to form in her eyes again.

Dean smiles at her. “If you do we’ll just clean it up, okay?” She nods and Dean sits there until she finishes her drink. “Look at that, my little baby is growing up so fast, drinking with a mug and only a few dribbles here and there.” Camael grins wide at her father. “You want to go play? I think I hear Uncle Sammy in the library.”

She nods then gets up, rushing to the library yelling, “Uncle Sammy, will you play with me?”

Dean chuckles in amusement as he continues to clean up the cocoa mess and place the mug in the sink. He can’t get why Camael was crying out of his head but he decides to ignore it. He then gets himself a mug of black coffee and hears a flutter of wings behind him. He turns around to see Castiel standing there. “Cas listen, I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me.” Dean, though he doesn’t like to admit it, begs. He sets his mug down and steps close to the angel with his best puppy dog eyes he can manage.

Castiel pulls him into a hug. “I forgive you Dean; I know Sam always comes first.”

Dean wraps his arms around the slightly shorter vessel. “No it’s not even that. It was like instinct, an automatic response. The baby didn’t even cross my mind and that scares me. It scares me that I can sacrifice my own lover and soon to be child for my brother when you two should have come first. It scares the hell out of me that I’m capable of doing that,” Dean rambles. “I mean what if it was Camael the bastard was torturing? Would I still have chosen Sam over my own daughter?”

“I highly doubt that Dean,” Castiel tries to reassure but it doesn’t work.

“Really Cas?” Dean pushes away from his lover with wings. “’Cause I don’t.”

Castiel scrunches his eyebrows and tilts his head in that famous confusion look. “Dean, listen, I don’t think you would have sacrificed any of them. You probably would have pleaded with Lailah to torture you before you ever let him hurt our daughter and your brother.”

“But I let him torture you and you were carrying our son,” Dean says, the guilt pooling over the edge.

“There’s always another time to try. Getting me pregnant was a mistake anyway, we hardly wanted the boy,” Castiel says.

“I wanted him. I mean, yeah at first I didn’t but it only took me a few hours to want him, to really want him,” Dean explains. “And besides, we didn’t want Camael at first either but now look, I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“If we have another child, Dean, then there is a possibility that he or she will also be hunted, just like Camael,” Castiel says.

“I don’t care,” Dean starts. “I’ll protect my children with my life.” He chuckles. “Wow I never thought I’d say that, after all I never thought of myself as father material.”

“You’re a great father Dean,” Castiel reassures him.

Dean looks away. “Yeah, except when it comes to my husband being tortured and causing him to lose our little boy.”

Castiel steps closer to him. “Do not blame yourself Dean. It wasn’t your fault. No one could have known me being tortured would cause me to lose the child. If you want to blame anyone, blame Lailah and kill the bastard.”

Dean smiles at him then kisses him. “I like the way you think.” They make out for a little while before they hear Camael’s laugh and then Sam saying something that makes the little girl laugh some more. “But for now, my angel, let’s wait a little while before we try to have another kid. Like you said our second child may end up getting hunted by demons and angels alike, too, and personally, protecting one is enough for now.”

“Okay Dean.” Then the next thing Dean knows is they’re in their room. “But can we practice a little?” Castiel starts to suck on his neck.

Dean moans. “Sure thing my horny little angel.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Adam and Eve thing of “why we die” I’ve heard in years past. Because of that ,“why we die” with the Adam and Eve reasoning is my own personal belief of why we die. I have yet to read the Bible (though I would like to sometime in the future) so I have no idea if my reasoning is in the Bible or not.
> 
> As for the enochian, I just looked up an enochian dictionary and made up the summoning words in English and found them in the enochian language. I’ll give you the English translation at the end but it may not make sense since I had to work with the words meant in Enochian and not all the words were there.

**Chapter 7:**

****~****

**Name Camael pronounced: {Caw-may-el}**

**Name** **Lailah pronounced: {Lie-la}**

 **Name** **Samyaza pronounced: {Sam-ee-aza}**

****~****

_“Failure should be our teacher, not our undertaker. Failure is delay, not defeat. It is a temporary detour, not a dead end. Failure is something we can avoid only by saying nothing, doing nothing, and being nothing.”_ ~ Denis Waitley

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Dean:**

Dean is in the kitchen doing dishes when Camael comes up behind him and asks a question. “Why do people die, Dad?”

Dean puts down the bowl he was scrubbing and turns around, kneeling down to be more Camael’s height. “Well, you see, people can’t live very long because of disease or just old age, their organs shut down.” He doesn’t know if what he is saying even makes sense to a three years old’s mind but what the hell. “That make sense?”

“Sort of…” the little girl says. “But why does that happen?”

Dean hesitates. “Honestly… I really don’t know. I guess…” he trails off not really knowing what to say.

“Is it because of Adam and Eve?” Camael asks and Dean looks at her confused.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

She looks him in the eyes with big, bright blue eyes. “Well I always thought that when God created Adam and Eve he created them so they couldn’t die, but when the devil tricked Eve into eating the apple from the forbidden tree and Eve convinced Adam to do the same, as punishment God created death.”

Dean is speechless. “Um… well… if you believe that then why are you asking?”

“Why would God punish us all for what Adam and Eve did?” she asks.

“Maybe because we are all Adam and Eve’s children so in a way we inherited it.” He pauses then scrunches his eyebrows. “Which is actually kind of disgusting if you think about it because that means all humans are having incest.” He shivers involuntarily.

“But we are so diverse and separate now a day that it doesn’t matter. We are too far apart in the family tree for it to matter, though if you think about it, maybe that is why we have so many diseases. Autism, mental retardation, dyslexia, … schizophrenia, Parkinson, … physical disorders like being born without a leg or arms, or conjoined, you name it, those could all be signs of incest because at the very beginning of everybody’s family tree, we all came from the same two people, Adam and Eve,” the three year old says.

“How in the world do you know all those diseases?” Dean asks in astonishment.

“I read,” she says simply.

Dean chuckles. “You need to stick to the children books for now on.”

“Dad?” Camael says, ignoring Dean’s comment about reading little children books. “How come Daddy getting tortured killed my baby brother?”

Dean looks at his daughter in bewilderment. _How does she know about that?_ He thinks but then it hits him. She most likely overheard his and Castiel’s conversation. “You heard Daddy and me, huh?” She nods. “Sweetheart, listen, sometimes people… things… are cruel and they don’t think about others except themselves and they do things that affect other people.”

“So Lailah was just thinking about himself when he killed my baby brother?” she asks with these sad blue eyes.

“Well… Dad was kind of stupid too because he didn’t stop it,” he admits.

She looks confused. “Why didn’t you stop it?”

Dean takes a deep breath. “I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry honey, that’s the best answer I got.”

“Did Lailah know about Duma?” she asks next.

“Duma?” Dean asks, confused.

Camael smiles slightly. “Angel prince of dreams.”

Dean grins wide. “You named him already?”

“He was living, he deserves a name,” she says sadly.

Dean nods, feeling tears of pride and sadness starting to form. “Yeah he does doesn’t he?” She nods and Dean quickly wipes the tears away. “Yeah sweetie, he knew.”

“Why would he do that then, it doesn’t make sense,” she says and Dean can see tears already forming in her eyes.

“Sweetheart listen.” He cups her head and the little girl sniffles, though the pools of liquid still form in her eyes. “Because Lailah doesn’t…” He tries to think of something to say, something that won’t make the half angel half human girl feel bad. “He doesn’t like angels having children so he thought as long as he has your Daddy there… he might as well get rid of his child too.”

A tear slips pass her barrier. “Does that mean he’s after me?”

Dean honestly doesn’t know how to answer this question so he decides on the truth. Besides that’s all he’s been telling her, why stop now. “Yes, honey, he’s after you.” She looks frightened. “But we’re not going to let him get to you, okay, I promise.”

She nods but doesn’t stop her crying, if anything it gets worse. “How come you didn’t tell me I was going to have a brother?”

“Honey, we didn’t tell anybody. It wasn’t a good time,” he tries to reason but even to him it sounds pathetic.

“But I want my brother.” She cries heavily and Dean pulls her into a hug. “It’s not fair; he never got to see the world. Duma should be growing right now and I should be taking care of him.” She cries into Dean’s shoulder making it wet but at the moment Dean doesn’t care. All he cares about is rubbing circles on Camael’s back trying to calm her down. “I want him back, I want a brother.”

“Shh, it’s okay Camael, I promise in the future you’ll have a baby brother or sister, okay? I promise. Shh,” Dean sooths.

Camael pulls away from him. “Really?” He nods and she smiles slightly. Dean cups her head and wipes the tears away with his thumbs.

That’s when Sam walks into the room. “Hey look, it’s Uncle Sammy. I bet he would be willing to take you up stairs and tuck you in.” Dean looks to Sam hopefully and Sam looks at the both of them, seeing Camael’s tear streaked face and red, puffy eyes.

“Yeah sure and I’ll even wait with you for Castiel to arrive and read a passage out of the Bible.” He bends down and picks up the girl who is now yawning.

“Okay Uncle Sammy.” She lays her head on his shoulder.

“I’ll be up in a few to say goodnight,” Dean says as the two leave the room. He turns back around and finishes up washing the dishes. After that, he makes his way up stairs and into Camael’s room where he halts at the door. He watches as Castiel sits on the edge of the bed reading the Bible to their daughter. They both look so peaceful and Dean wishes it could stay this way. Once Castiel shuts the Bible and kisses Camael on the forehead, Dean walks into the room and Kisses the girl on the forehead, too. “Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Goodnight Dad,” she says and closes her eyes.

The both of them walk back down stairs and into Bobby’s library where Bobby and Sam are. Bobby is at his desk watching Sam who is reading about Lailah for the hundredth time. “Sam, I thought you said there wasn’t information on Lailah that we didn’t already know in there.”

Sam looks up from the book. “There isn’t but I was kind of just hoping.”

“I don’t get it,” Dean sits on the arm of the couch, “how come we can’t just go find him and gank him with that nifty angel sword you have Cas?”

“Because Dean it’s not that easy to find him,” Castiel answers. “If he doesn’t want to be found then it will be near impossible to find him, just like what Gabriel did when he left heaven.”

Dean’s hopes are lost but then Sam’s voice enters his ears. “Guys, I think I found something.” They all get up and crowd around Sam. “A summoning spell, specially made for Lailah.”

Dean looks to Castiel then back to Sam. “But do we really want to risk him coming here?”

“We can trap him in holy fire,” Sam says. “It’s worth a try and we don’t have to do it here.”

Dean looks to Castiel again. “What do you think?”

Castiel looks hesitant. “I don’t know.”

“Bobby?” Dean asks the older man next.

Bobby shrugs. “I guess it’s worth a try.”

Dean nods. “Okay then, I guess it’s settled. We’ll summon him but not here. I’m not going to risk him getting out somehow and getting Camael.”

Sam nods next. “Okay, let’s get started.”

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Castiel:**

Castiel has a really bad feeling about this. “Maybe I should stay here and Sam should go with Dean.” They ‘all’ decided that Dean and himself would go to an abandoned warehouse and summon Lailah while Bobby and Sam stay behind to keep an eye on Camael.

“If something does go wrong and Lailah does, somehow, escape the holy fire then Dean is going to need angelic assistance to battle another angel. Bobby and I can handle things here,” Sam claims and Castiel doesn’t argue.

“Okay lets go,” Dean says and Castiel gives Sam and Bobby a quick nod before placing two fingers on Dean’s forehead and flying them to a deserted warehouse. Castiel pours the ring of holy oil on the ground while Dean sets up everything else. Once they have everything ready Dean does the ceremony, reading off the enochian poorly.

Castiel takes the paper with the summoning ritual on it and begins reading. “Ol vmd mirc casarm ol vmd. A la casarmi dorphal vors ollog od graa pasb oiad. Zamram tia.”

They wait for what seems like an hour when only it’s fifteen minutes. Lailah appears inside the circle and Dean lights up the holy oil with his lighter. Lailah doesn’t look pleased. He looks to Dean. “Dean,” he says in greeting and then turns to Castiel. “Castiel.” He looks the falling angel up and down. “How is it knowing that you aren’t going to be having that precious little son.”

“You son of a bitch,” Dean says from his place but doesn’t move to Castiel’s  relief.

Lailah turns back to Dean. “Hey, I was just saving you the trouble. Now you won’t have to unsuccessfully protect two children from me.”

“Why do you want Camael anyways, better yet our children?” Dean asks. Castiel wishes they would just kill him now and forget the questions for his bad feeling is growing by the _second_.

Lailah laughs. “Not necessarily your children, your son just kind of would have been inconvenient.”

Castiel can literally feel the anger radiating off Dean. “An inconvenience?” Dean asks angrily. “He wasn’t even born yet!”

Lailah smiles. “But he would have been and him being a half breed makes him an… abomination.”

“And is that why you want Camael, to kill her because apparently unborn children and three years olds are ‘abominations’?” Dean asks.

“Not children Dean,” Lailah says more seriously. “Nephilims. Do you know the history of them?” Dean looks at him confused. “Well Castiel knows. Go ahead, tell him, Castiel.”

Castiel turns to Dean to see him looking at him in a confused manner. He was hoping to avoid this subject. “In the past there were a group of angels that came down from heaven and fornicated with the daughters of men and their children were considered nephilims. The leader of those angels was Samyaza. All the angels that followed him were cast into Tartarus. In fact Goliath and his siblings were considered nephilims. In history the nephilims were evil creatures and they were one of the reasons why God brought on the Great Flood,” Castiel explains.

“You mean the Great Flood with Noah?” Dean asks.

Castiel gives a nod. “Yes.”

“That doesn’t mean Camael or our son… once son… is going to be evil beings,” Dean protests. “You don’t need to kill her. We’ll raise her right, I promise.”

“I’m not planning on killing her Dean,” Lailah says.

“What?” Both Dean and Castiel ask at the same time.

“At least not right away,” the angel adds.

Castiel is running out of patience. “Then why do you want her?”

Lailah laughs. “That’s for me to know and for you guys to scramble around like the hairless apes you are and will become,” he looks to Castiel at the last part, “to find out what my game plan is.”

“Or,” Dean takes a step closer to the holy fire, “you can tell us now, and we promise a quick death.”

Lailah laughs again. “Oh boys you never learn.” He looks to Dean and gives a satisfied smirk. “It’s already too late; I have everyone where I want them.”

And suddenly Castiel knows what his bad feeling is about. “Dean,” he quickly grabs his lover’s attention, “we have to get back to Camael.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Dean asks, looking worried.

Castiel starts towards Dean in a brisk walk but is all of a sudden flung to the wall. He hits it hard, the pain knocking the wind out of him, and he opens his eyes to see Dean in the same predicament. “Boys, boys, boys, you really should have picked somewhere without sprinklers.”

That’s when Castiel notices the light spray of water falling on them. “What did you do?” he asks, fury fueling him.

“You guys really shouldn’t have left two humans home with your daughter.” Five demons appear beside him, the one on Lailah’s left holding a screaming, crying, little girl with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. “Because now I have your daughter.” Then they’re gone, disappearing in the wind.

“No!” Dean screams and runs to the spot they disappeared in. “We have to summon him again, Cas.”

“We can’t.” Dean looks at him with panic in his eyes. “That summoning is only good for one go.”

Dean slouches and Castiel can tell he’s barely holding it together to not cry in front of him. “Then what are we supposed to do?”

He wishes he could tell Dean something different, something to put his mind at ease, something to put his own mind at ease because honestly, Castiel is freaking out too. “First we go back to Bobby’s, make sure Sam and Bobby are okay. Then we come up with a game plan.” He can’t help but note how human he sounds. “Okay Dean?” Dean nods and Castiel places two fingers on his forehead and flies them both home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is what I came up with for the summoning. Remember it won’t make much sense. :: I call upon to whom I call. The one under whom looking with gladness over men and moon daughters of the just. Show yourselves unto us.
> 
> Samyaza - Meaning: (Aramaic: שמיחז ,Greek:&nbsp Σεμιαζά), also Semihazah, Shemyazaz, Shamyaza, Sêmîazâz, Semjâzâ, Samjâzâ, Semyaza, and Shemhazai, is a fallen angel of apocryphal Jewish and Christian tradition that ranked in the heavenly hierarchy as one of the Grigori (meaning “Watchers” in Greek). The name “Shemyaza(z)” means ‘infamous rebellion’, the combination of ‘shem’ (meaning ‘name’ or ‘fame’ [whether positive or negative]) and ‘azaz’ (which means ‘rebellion’ or ‘arrogance’ as a negative particle). Michael Knibb lists him as “the (or my) name has seen” or “he sees the name”. The interesting thing about the second interpretation is there is a tale about Semjâzâ knowing the explicit name of God and making a deal with a human (Istahar) to tell her the name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

****~****

**Name Camael pronounced: {Caw-may-el}**

**Name** **Lailah pronounced: {Lie-la}**

****~****

_“For every failure, there’s an alternative course of action. You just have to find it. When you come to a roadblock, take a detour.”_ ~ Mary Kay Ash

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Dean:**

Dean rushes into Bobby's house, worried about Camael, worried about his brother, and of course worried about his father figure. They find Bobby in the kitchen, lying unconscious. Dean quickly goes up to him and shakes him. "Bobby!" He's demanding in his words but he needs to make sure the old man is okay.

"Dean?" Bobby says as he blinks awake.

"Yeah it's me, you okay?" Bobby nods his head. "Where's Sam?"

Bobby looks up at the younger man. "Upstairs protecting your kid."

Dean stands up, looks to Castiel, and points to Bobby. "Stay with him." Castiel nods and Dean makes his way to the stairs and up them. The first room he goes to is Camael's. Sam is on the floor knocked out. "Sammy!" Dean approaches with worry and shakes the enormous man. "Sam!"

Sam finally stirs and stares at Dean in confusion. Dean helps him up, looks behind him to see Castiel and Bobby entering the room. "What happened?" Sam asks as he peers around the room.

Dean sighs and stands next to Castiel. "Somehow Lailah knew what we planned and had demons ambush you. They..." Dean has to swallow to regain his composure. "They got Camael."

"What?" Sam asks in shock then guilt washes over his faces. "Dean, Cas, I am so sorry."

"It's okay Sammy," Dean excuses. "It wasn't your fault."

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asks his older brother.

Dean shakes his head in defeat, barely keeping it together. "I don't know. The summoning spell was only a one time deal, Cas even said so himself." Dean looks to his angel and finally sees how exhausted, and defeated he looks, not to mention the worry for his daughter. He doesn't like the look on him. "I think we can't do any good if we're all beat to hell and tired. Let's all take a break, catch a few Z's and think of something when we're rested." Dean hates to take that long before they get to work but if he knows his daughter, and he does, she'll buy them some time with her fussing.

Castiel's eyebrows scrunch up. "How are we supposed to catch Z's?" he asks in confusion and Dean can't help but chuckle.

Dean slings an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "It's a figure of speech that means to get some sleep. You don't have to sleep but you certainly need to rest so come lie down with me." They walk to their room and both lie down on the bed, Dean closing his eyes immediately. "We'll get her back Cas," Dean reassures him but can't help wonder if it's more for himself. They both lie there for a few minutes before Dean's eyes start to droop. A light snoring catches his ears, however, and he looks down at Castiel who is snuggled up against his chest. The falling angel's head is rested comfortably on Dean's chest, eyes shut, and breathing slow. The angel is fast asleep in Dean's arms and Dean is flabbergasted. _When did Cas start to sleep?_ Dean thinks as he stares at the sleeping form.

He lies there; listening to Castiel’s breathing for a few more minutes before he closes his eyes himself and falls asleep. He’s woken a few hours later by Castiel. “Sam has called us,” Castiel says, standing at the end of the bed.

Dean struggles to get up and follows his angel down the stairs and into Bobby’s study. Sam is sitting on the couch while Bobby is behind his desk, both men reading intently. Bobby picks up a book and holds it out to the two people that just walked into the room. Dean eyes it in confusion and Castiel just stands there, emotionless as ever.

“Take the damn book, boy.” Dean, being shocked out of his confusion, reaches out and takes the book. He looks at the cover but the title is so warn out, you can no longer read it.

He looks to Bobby, confusion returning. “What do you want me to do?”

Bobby looks up from the book he is study to roll his eyes at Dean. “Read it ya idjit, figure out a way to get your little girl back.” He then hands Castiel a book as well.

Dean sighs and goes to sit next to his brother. “Push over gigantor.” Sam slides over slightly and Dean pats the space beside him to allow Castiel to sit. Having the angel beside him comforts him slightly as he opens the book to the first page and begins to read.

There’s nothing interesting and nothing remotely close to anything that could save Camael but then he reaches the end and something catches Dean’s eyes.

“Cas,” he begins and the angel looks up from the page he is on to stare at Dean, “According to this here,” he shows Castiel the page, “if we use some of your DNA, then you’ll be able to sense where Camael is.”

He hears Sam huff beside him. “And where do you suppose we get his DNA Dean? We can’t use his vessel because that’s Jimmy’s DNA.”

“A feather.” Everyone turns to Castiel, surprised and confused at what he said.

“What?” Dean asks.

“We can use a feather from my wings.” Castiel stares into Dean’s eyes. “That’s where we will get the DNA.”

“Explain to me how exactly we are going to get a feather from your wing?” Dean questions. “I thought we can’t see them.”

Castiel hesitates. “You normally can’t but under… certain circumstances you can.”

“And what are these ‘certain circumstances’?” Sam inquires.

Castiel looks to the younger Winchester. “You’ll be able to see my wings… just before I die.”

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Sam:**

Cas has a plan, not a pleasant one, but a good one. Dean, on the other hand, thinks it’s a horrible plan.

“No Cas,” Dean yells. He has now stood up from his position on the couch to face Castiel, who is still sitting down beside Sam.

“Dean,” Castiel then stands up. “This is me living versus saving our daughter.”

Dean is gazing at Castiel in anger. “I said no Cas, we are not going to kill you just for some stupid feather.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Castiel growls. “This is our daughter we are talking about.”

“I don’t know.” Sam can see the desperation in his brother’s eyes. “But we’ll find another way. I’m not losing you Cas.” Castiel glares at Dean before disappearing in front of their eyes. Dean’s mouth sets in a straight line. “Cas, get your feathery ass back here! You better not be going to see if you can kill yourself!”

“Dean,” Sam tries but Dean doesn’t want to listen.

“Shut up Sam.” He then walks out into the kitchen and grabs a beer from the refrigerator, popping the top off with ease and taking a sip.

Sam knows his brother is on edge and he honestly can’t blame the guy. If it was Sam’s lover versus his kid, he would be the same way; freaking the hell out. Sam looks over at Bobby to see that he is looking at Dean with sympathy. “What do you think Bobby?”

The older man sighs and drags his eyes to the tall Winchester. “I think the plan Cas gave us is the best we’ve got. We’re running out of time.”

Sam looks to the floor and then stands up. “Yeah I know.” He goes into the kitchen and grabs a beer for himself, taking a swig before talking to his brother who is leaning his backside on the counter next to the refrigerator. “Dean, I know you don’t like the plan that Cas gave us but-”

“Then let’s forget about it,” Dean cuts in.

Sam ignores the interruption and continues. “It’s the best thing we’ve got at the moment Dean.”

He can see how irritated Dean is getting but Sam doesn’t care, he needs to get through to his big brother. Dean then pushes himself off the counter and walks to the door. “I don’t want to talk about it, just leave me alone Sam.”

Sam watches as Dean opens the door, pain strewn throughout his face, and leaves, closing the door behind him gently. Sam makes his way back into the study and picks up the book he was reading earlier. He flips to the page he left off on and continues his researching.

He feels for Dean, he really does, and it’s not like he likes the plan anymore than Dean does, but what else do they have? Nothing. Lailah is one mother who is stronger than any of them. There’s no way traditional ways of tracking will work on a higher level angel like that.

Sam sets the book down and gets back up. He leaves the old house that has seen so much evil, that Sam is surprised they don’t considerate it their home as well, and walks down the long driveway. When he is out of sight from any windows or possibly Dean, he looks to the sky. “Castiel, can I talk to you?”

A flutter of wings and a gush of wind later, Castiel is standing in front him. Sam takes a step back to widen the space between the two before talking. “I’ll go along with the plan as long as you can guarantee you’ll be fine.”

“I can’t guarantee such a thing but I have been thinking and I think I know a way to make my chances of living greater,” Castiel explains in his normal, stoic voice.

Sam looks at him intrigued and interested. “Yeah, and how’s that?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

****~****

**Name Camael pronounced: {Caw-may-el}**

**Name** **Lailah pronounced: {Lie-la}**

****~****

_“He who is not courageous enough to take risks will accomplish nothing in life.”_ ~ Muhammad Ali

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Sam:**

Castiel pulls out his angel sword and Sam takes another step back. Castiel holds it out to Sam and he eyes it suspiciously. “I need you to take this and stab me in the back _exactly_ where I tell you to.”

“Stab you?” Sam is hesitant but he eventually takes the sword from Castiel’s grasp.

“Yes.” Castiel turns around and drops the trench coat to the ground. “I need to be close to death remember?”

Sam huffs, watching as Castiel strips of his suit jacket and undershirt. “Yeah but you also said you had a plan of how to make it so you didn’t die.”

“No.” Castiel looks behind himself. “I said it would bring my chances of survival higher. I could still die.”

Sam swallows nervously, knowing he has to do this for Camael. “Okay, where and how deep?”

Castiel reaches behind himself and points directly between his shoulder blades. “Not all the way, only half way up the sword.” Sam swallows again and lines the sword up. “Do not pull it out after; it’ll make the dying process slower.”

“How can I make it so you don’t die at all?” Sam asks before continuing.

He hears the fallen angel sigh. “I could touch your soul before I die.” He looks in Sam’s eyes briefly. “You’ll need to pull the sword out first or else I’ll heal with it in me. That means I could die in seconds. Sam, we need to be exact with this if you want me to live.”

Sam thinks about it and then nods. “Okay, you ready?” Sam sees Castiel bite down hard and nod. He slowly pushes the sword into Castiel, blood rolling down his back when the tip breaks the skin. He can see Castiel trying his best not to arch his back away, to flinch away from the pain. Castiel groans deeply and his eyes are starting to droop. Light is also flickering around the sword as it plunges in deeper. “Almost there Cas.” He stops when the sword is half way into Castiel’s back and Castiel crumples to the ground with a pain filled moan. “Cas!” Sam kneels beside him.

“Get… the feather Sam.” Castiel pants out.

Sam looks to his back and waits, waiting for the wings to appear. His eyes get considerably larger as he sees a pair of wings manifesting itself in front of Sam. “Cas!” Sam looks up to see Dean running over and skidding down to the ground to cup Castiel’s face. “Sam what the hell did you do?”

Sam ignores him, briefly noticing Bobby came with Dean, and focuses on the wings that are appearing out of thin air. “What the hell?” He hears Bobby say.

“Sammy?” Dean trails off as he too watches the wings.

They are huge and the feathers that are on them are a dark black that shimmer dark blue in the light. Overall they are gorgeous. Shaking himself out of his gaze, Sam quickly plucks a feather that causes Castiel to cry out in pain. He then crawls his way up to the angel lying on the ground. “Here, hold this.” He hands the feather to Dean and the man seems fascinated. Sam then grabs a hold of Castiel’s hand and quickly places it on his chest. “Okay Cas, touch it.”

He sees Castiel look up to him with dull eyes but determination. Sam pulls the sword out and gives a quirk nod. He then feels the most intense pain he has ever felt. Sam cries out in agony as he feels the hand intrude his body.

As soon as it started it ends. He slumps forward, feeling a dull pain radiate throughout his whole body, and looks to Castiel who sits up in Dean’s embrace. His wings are now gone, hidden from the human eye. Dean pulls his lover into his arms and holds him close, glaring at Sam. Sam sighs in exhaustion.

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Dean:**

Dean deposits Castiel carefully on the bed and lies down next to him, both of them looking at the dark feather. “That was real stupid of you.”

“I got through it okay,” Castiel says.

Dean shoots him a glare. “And what would I have done if you hadn’t?”

Castiel shrugs. “It was for our daughter Dean.”

Dean sighs and twirls the feather in his fingers. “So… I finally got to see your wings.” He changes the subject and Castiel smiles tiredly.

“Yes, you did.” Castiel snuggles into his side, resting his head into his shoulder.

“They were beautiful.” Dean admits, feeling the heat rush to his face. “I definitely didn’t expect them to be black with a hint of dark blue.”

“Did you expect them to be white?” Castiel chuckles and Dean nods. “I’ve told you before Dean, your people have gotten many things wrong about angels.”

Dean kisses the top of his head. “Yeah I know.” He then strokes his fingers through the dark hair that his atop Castiel’s vessel’s head. “I prefer them this way than white anyways.”

Castiel sits up then. “We should probably go do the summoning, get things ready. This time Dean, let’s kill him.”

Dean sits up too and kisses his angel on the lips. “Let’s.” They get up and make their way to Bobby’s library where, to their surprise, Sam and Bobby are already packing up duffel bags with things they will need.

“We are going to go to that same warehouse that you two summoned Lailah at before,” Sam announces, putting the last of the items in the duffel.

“I’ll hang on to the feather,” Dean says and clutches the thing close to his chest.

Soon, all three of them are climbing into one of Bobby’s vans and driving off to the warehouse. When they get there they quickly set up. “Do you think he’ll tell us where he is keeping her?” Bobby asks as he places the second to last of the ingredients in the bowl.

Dean carefully places the feather on top of all the items in the bowl. “He better,” He growls out and steps back as Bobby says the incantation. When the match hits the mixture, a bright blue light emanates from it, almost the color of grace. Soon, Lailah is once again in front of them in a ring of holy oil. “Looks like we’ve got you again.”

Lailah looks surprised. “How did you…” He trails off, eyeing the bowl with the ingredients. A smirk forms on his lips. “I see, I’m surprised you’re alive Castiel.”

Castiel narrows his eyes. “Where is Camael?”

Lailah sighs. “Now why would I tell you that?”

“Because if you don’t, we’ll kill you,” announces Dean.

“I tell you and you kill me anyways,” Lailah concludes. “If you kill me before I tell you, then you’ll never know where she is.” Dean hears Castiel growl beside him. “Don’t even try reading my mind brother, I’m not letting you.”

Castiel takes a step to the fire and Dean resists the urge to pull him back. “Where. Is. She?”

“Nowhere you will ever find her,” he says.

Castiel slips the angel sword from his sleeve. “Tell me.”

“I’m not scared of you Castiel.” He smirks again. “Besides, I’m working for someone. It’s not all me and this someone I’m working for, is a lot stronger than you.”

Castiel makes the fire go down with a wave of his hand. “Cas what are-” Dean tries but gets cut off with what the angel does next.

Castiel grabs a hold of him by the collar. “Go ahead kill me, see if it helps.”

Castiel then places the palm of his hand on Lailah’s forehead and stares into his eyes, Lailah looks utterly confused. The next thing Dean knows is Castiel is plunging the angel sword into Lailah’s chest and a bright light is shining through the eyes and mouth of the vessel. Castiel allows the limp body to fall to the ground, burned impressions of wings fanned out of either side of the body. Castiel turns to face the group. “I know where she is.”

“How did you…” Dean trails off, stepping up to Castiel and noticing how he is breathing heavily.

“I used a big portion of the grace I have left to read his mind.” He looks down at the body. “It has drained me considerably.”

Dean places a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “You going to be okay?”

Castiel nods. “I also know what they want with her but I couldn’t hold it to find out his boss.”

“It’s okay Cas,” Dean reassures. “You did well.”

“What do they want from Camael?” They all turn to look at Sam.

“It’s quite simple actually.” They turn to face the fallen angel once more. “They want to make her evil so she’ll destroy the world.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

****~****

**Name Camael pronounced: {Caw-may-el}**

**Name Lailah pronounced: {Lie-la}**

**Name** **Daniel pronounced: {Dan-yul}**

****~****

_“We know that if gold, if fraud, if force can defeat us, they will all be used. And we have resolved that they shall not defeat us. We shall arm. We shall meet fraud and falsehood with defiance, and force with force, if need be.”_ ~ Denis Kearney

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Camael:**

Camael is in a dark room that is damp and cold. She squats on the ground, shivering and scared. The little girl looks around, trying to get her bearings straight. She’s not quite sure where she is but if she can find a weak point she just might be able to fight her way out, in the process taking out that Lailah guy.

She hears a creek as the door opens to her cage. A man walks in, another angel that she hasn’t seen before, dressed in a nice black suit. “Hello Camael,” the man greets her.

She stands up and makes herself look as tall as possible, standing her ground. “What do you want with me?”

The man smiles in genuine friendliness. “Nothing for now.” He takes a step towards her and Camael weighs her options. She doesn’t know if she will win if she attacks. “Are you hungry, child?”

Her stomach growls at the question and though he can hear it, she gives him no satisfaction. “Not really.”

“Well, I told Lailah not to put you in this _dreadful_ room.” He looks around and wears a look of disgust. “Won’t you follow me to a more… comfortable room?”

“Are you going to kill me?” she asks, not taking a step.

The angel shakes his head. “No, of course, not.”

Camael takes a step back when the man takes a step forward. “Then why’d you take me?”

“Because sweet Camael,” the angel kneels, “you’re special and we have a very special job for you.”

“I don’t believe you,” she says, fluttering her wings out from behind her to make her look bigger.

“I can prove it, you just need to follow me.” He holds a hand out to her. “My name is Daniel, you can trust me.” He speaks with a calm, soft voice.

“Okay.” Camael takes his hand and Daniel smiles sweetly at her.

“Good girl.” He stands, still clutching her hand. As soon as they are out of the room, Camael yanks her hand away from him and bolts. She hears Daniel say behind her, “You’re stronger than I thought.” She pictures the amused smile on his face.

She runs as fast as her little three year old legs will take her, reaching a closed door. She looks around to try and find a different route but there is none. She reaches up and stretches in order to grab the handle of the door and turn the knob. She yanks the door open and runs. She really wishes she wasn’t bare foot but she’ll have to deal with that fact.

Camael runs down this long hallway, listening as she hears Daniel coming after her along with a few demons. The sensation of the demons is enough to make her dizzy as she rounds a corner. She has to stop because she gets so dizzy plus she has to catch her breath.

Camael reaches up with her hand that is sweaty, dirt stuck to the moister, to wipe the tears away. She wants her fathers. Her breath hitches as she hears a noise.

Holding her breath, she stealthily gets up from her kneeling position. She tries to listen but the noise doesn’t come back. Looking to her left she sees nothing. She then looks right and right there standing by her is a demon.

Camael screams in surprise and fright as she tries to run but the demon grabs her by her wing. It hurts and she screams again as the demon picks her up. “I’ve got you now you little twerp.”

Without thinking, Camael reaches out and slams an open hand to the vessel’s forehead. Light emanates from the eyes and mouth of the human as she kills the demon. Said demon drops her and she lands in a way that causes her ankle to twist. She stops herself from calling out in pain by slapping a hand to her mouth.

Camael hears more demons coming. She’s shivering uncontrollably from the fear that is coursing through her veins, her ankle hurts, and worse of all, her wing is throbbing. She doesn’t know what to do. She tries to pinpoint which direction the demons are coming from and finally decides on her left. She runs as best she can on her ankle to the right with sense of unease that there is no trace of Daniel anywhere within that commotion.

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Dean:**

Dean is getting aggravated. They haven’t left the warehouse yet due to “game planning”. All he wants to do is charge in and get his daughter back, demons be damned.

He knows that is reckless, however, and listens quietly as his brother talks. “Dean and Cas, you’ll go in first, Bobby and I will count to ten and follow.” Dean looks to Castiel. He notices the angel is breathing heavily and seems to be exhausted. “We’ll kill whatever demons we come in contact with, with Ruby’s knife and Cas’ angel blade sword. If there’s rooms on either side of the hall, assuming we enter into a hall, Dean and I will check the right while Bobby and Cas check the left.”

“Why not me and Cas?” Dean asks.

“Because, we’ll be ten seconds behind you which means we,” Sam motions to himself and Bobby, “will be double checking.” Dean rolls his eyes. “We’re going to have to go in assuming there is at least one angel there, especially after what Lailah just told us.”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, “he said he was working with someone. Any ideas of who that could be, Angel?”

Castiel shakes his head. “It could be a number of angels.” He’s still breathing heavily and Dean is starting to be concerned about it.

“We’ve got the angel blade but if there’s more than one angel then…” His brother trails off, letting the rest of them fill in the blanks.

“We’ll be highly outnumbered,” Castiel voices his thoughts. “I should be in front of Dean then when we enter because I’ll be the one with the angel sword.”

Dean places his hand on his lover’s shoulder. “We’re sticking together Cas.”

“I know,” the angel agrees, “but I will be the one to lead, you follow.”

Dean raises his eyebrows at that. “Cas has a point Dean.”

“Are we looking at the same person?” Motioning to Castiel, Dean can’t keep his concerns to himself anymore. “Do you see how exhausted he is? If anything he should be in the back.”

“I’m fine Dean,” Castiel tries to protest but Dean has none of it.

“You’re not fine,” He points out. “Have you seen you? You look like you’re going to pass out.”

Castiel looks sympathetic. “Dean-”

The hunter interrupts the fallen angel. “Cas, I’m not going to argue with you on this. You’re following me and that’s final, understand?”

Castiel looks down at his shoes. “Understood.”

Sam chooses that moment to clear his throat. “Anyways, if we do end up being outnumbered from some angels, then we’re going to be shit out of luck.”

“Then we better be sure we can run fast,” Bobby chimes in for the first time throughout the whole planning.

“Okay then,” Dean looks at everyone, “what are we waiting for?”

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Camael:**

Camael found an empty room to hide in. At the moment, she’s sitting with her legs tightly pressed to her chest as she tries to calm herself down. She can hear a lot of noise coming from outside the dingy room and it scares her. However, so far no one has come in to see if she is there.

Camael wipes the sweat off her forehead as her breathing finally begins to calm down. She wishes she knew what they wanted with her but more importantly she wishes she knew the way out of the building. She tried praying to her Daddy but she’s not sure if he heard since she doesn’t know if this building is protected by it or not.

Most likely it is but what’s the harm in trying. “Daddy, are you there? I don’t know where I am and I’m scared. Please find me and help. I need you Daddy, I need your help.”

Something rattles the door then and she looks up suddenly, seeing the door slowly open. Puffing her wings out, she stands, gearing up for a fight. In walks a demon, eyes black as charcoal and the face of contorted, rotting flesh. She knows it’s how the demon really looks instead of the pretty blonde woman the demon is possessing.

The demon smiles and takes a step causing Camael to take a step back until her back hits the wet wall. She flinches when her bad wing is pressed between her and the wall.

“Awe,” the demon mocks, “does your pretty blue wing hurt?” Side stepping when the demon lunges at her, Camael runs out of the room, however, she has to stop dead in her tracks when she sees three demons surrounding her. The demon in the blonde female walks up behind her. “Now why don’t you be a good little girl and come with us?”

Camael, frightened, shuts her eyes tightly when the blonde vessel reaches for her. Her body heats up, feeling as if a light is engulfing her. When demons start screaming, she opens her eyes to see this bright, yellow light has surrounded them, killing off all the demons. When the light fades, she realizes that she did that. She’s amazed at what has just happened but knows she can’t dwell on it for too long. Daniel and Lailah could be coming after her any minute.

She starts to run again except a little slower now. Her ankle hurts really badly and she’s exhausted. Camael runs for a good twenty minutes before she hears something. Looking around for a hiding spot, she sees a bunch of boxes stacked off to the side. Hobbling over to them, she kneels down to hide.

It’s more demons and she watches as they walk right by her. She waits a little while, letting the two demons get far enough away so they won’t hear her. Camael quietly removes herself from her hiding spot and sneaks away. She eventually meets up with another door that she can’t avoid unless she turns around. Obviously not wanting to turn around and go back, she slowly opens the door. When she enters the room, she’s shocked to see what is there.

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Dean:**

They’ve breeched the building, making their way down a long hall. Castiel still seems to be really tired from using so much of his grace but he’s hanging in there and trudging along a few feet in front of Dean because he made sure to go first before Dean could even protest. Sam and Bobby, even with the ten seconds head start, are right on their heels.

As planned, he and Sam check the rooms on the right while Castiel and Bobby check the rooms on the left. He’s getting anxious, knowing that his daughter is somewhere here.

Distracted, he bumps into Castiel when the fallen angel suddenly stops. “Cas, what is it?”

“Demons,” he motions with his head, “up ahead, I can sense them.”

Sam comes up beside them. “How many?”

“Two or three, I can’t really tell,” Castiel answers.

They keep moving then, getting ready for a fight, Sam with Ruby’s knife, Dean with the colt, and Castiel handing off his angel sword to Bobby. Dean dutifully steps in front of Castiel, who huffs in annoyance but doesn’t complain, to lead the way. When they turn the corner that’s when they see the demons. There are only two of them and Sam and Castiel take care of them easily.

“Do you think,” Sam starts when they continue, “that the angel Lailah was talking about knows we’re here?”

Bobby decides to answer this. “Probably, I wouldn’t put it past any angel to know.”

“Then where is this _other_ angel?” Dean questions, looking around. No one answers, afraid of where it could be. Dean really hopes the soulless son of a bitch isn’t with Camael.

“Wait.” Castiel stops Dean from opening a door. “There’s someone behind this door.”

“Demons?” Dean asks.

Castiel shakes his head. “No,” he opens it slowly to reveal who or what is behind the door, “an angel.”

“Hello brother,” the said angel greets them.

Dean enters the room first, followed by Castiel, Sam, then Bobby. He opens his mouth to answer with some retort but Castiel beats him to it. “Daniel.”

“Daniel that dick’s name?” Dean confirms and Castiel nods his head. Turning back to _Daniel_ , Dean continues. “What do you want with our daughter?”

Daniel raises his hands in a surrendering manner. “I’m not going to hurt her.” He sounds calm, too calm.

“Then what?” Dean demands.

Daniel smiles. “Nothing you need to be concerned about.”

“Oh yeah?” He’s getting angry with him. “That’s not how I see it.”

Daniel looks to the floor, sighs, then looks back up. “Castiel already read Lailah’s mind before he killed him, why do you need me to answer a question you already know the answer to?” Daniel still sounds eerily calm.

Dean continues the conversation, deciding to ignore the nagging question of _how_ this angel knew what they did. “I didn’t like his answer.”

Another step towards them, leaving him probably a good twenty feet away, and Dean stiffens. He can feel Castiel and Sam do the same beside him and he’s sure Bobby has to from the other side of Castiel. “She’s going to be a legend. I don’t understand why you won’t let me do this.”

“Are you the one behind all this or do you have a boss to?” Bobby asks.

Daniel moves his gaze from Dean to Bobby. “It’s all me.”

“You’re lying,” Castiel points out.

“Am I?” Daniel looks to Castiel. “You seem… very warn out brother, are you sure you can trust your senses of whether I’m lying or not?” Castiel just glares at the angel possessing the poor bastard. “I didn’t think so.” An angel blade appears in his hand. “I won’t let you take her, she’s too important in my plans.”

“Where is she?” Dean demands as they all hear a door opening. Turning to the sound, they see little Camael walk in. “Camael?” Dean’s heart soars.

“Ah, there you are,” he hears Daniel say at the same time he hears a whooshing sound.

“Daddy!” Camael screams and Dean turns to Castiel to see the angel blade plunged into his stomach. He catches the fallen angel before he collapses onto the ground.

“Cas.” Castiel is shivering in his arms. He looks up to see Camael running towards them but Daniel is going after her with Sam trying to reach her before he does. Luckily Sam has longer legs so he reaches his niece before Daniel does. Slinging one of Castiel’s arms around his shoulder, Bobby doing the same, they rush to a small storage closet nearby, Sam following in seconds with Camael in his arms. They shut and lock the door.

Dean drags Castiel away from the door as Bobby quickly pours holy oil by the foot of the door, lighting it up to cause a short line of holy fire. Hopefully that keeps Daniel out. Sam sets Camael down who immediately runs up to him and Castiel. “Daddy?” She’s crying.

“It’ll be okay sweetie, I promise,” Dean says though he can feel his heart beating a mile a minute, fighting back tears of his own.

He honestly has no idea what to do.

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Camael:**

Camael watches as her Dad pulls the silver sword from her Daddy’s belly. Uncle Sammy took her a little ways away, not letting her get in the way as Dad and Grandpa work on her Daddy. She’s still crying and shaking but somewhere buried in the worry for her Daddy, she’s happy they are with her.

“Camael.” She turns to Uncle Sammy. “Hey, listen, you’re daddy’s going to be fine.” Uncle Sammy hugs her, keeping her from watching what Dad and Grandpa are doing.

She can hear Dad talking though. “Cas, hey.” He sounds worried yet relieved. “We’re going to patch you up okay? You know Bobby, he’s an expert at this stuff.”

“Boys.” Camael wiggles out of Uncle Sammy’s grasp and turns to look at the door where Daniel’s voice is coming from. “Now the holy oil is a little childish don’t you think? Castiel is going to die,” Camael bites her bottom lip to stop from crying more, “there’s no stopping it. The only reason why he hasn’t gone out in a blaze of light yet is because he’s cut off from Heaven which means his grace is less than normal angels. This in turn, from where I stabbed him, makes him die like a human, a very slow and painful death.”

“Why don’t you shut your cakehole!” Dad yells.

“Dean,” Grandpa reprimands him and makes Dad focus on Daddy once more.

“I can wait out here all day and night Dean,” Daniel tells them. “Castiel cannot.”

Camael turns and sees her Dad trying very hard not to cry. His hands are soaked in her Daddy’s blood as he tries to stop the bleeding. She notices Grandpa is searching for something to help her Daddy.

Dad turns back to Daddy. “Cas, you’re going to be okay.”

Uncle Sammy pulls her in again so she can’t see what is going on. She knows he just doesn’t want a three year old seeing such a bloody mess, especially when it’s one of her father’s, but she wants to watch.

“Dean,” her Daddy whispers and Camael gets a quick glance of her Daddy dragging two bloody fingers down Dad’s cheek. “I guess we’re not going to have that other child.”

Dad shakes his head. “D-don’t say that.”

Camael buries her head in Uncle Sammy’s shoulder. “I love you Dean, take good care of Camael.”

“No, we’re going to take care of her,” Dad’s voice is shaking, “and another girl or boy, you understand, because I love you too Cas.” Camael can tell her Dad is crying now. She looks over again and sees Daddy smiling slightly before closing his eyes. “C-Cas? Cas?” Dad shakes him slightly. “Cas?”

“Daddy?” Camael pulls away from Uncle Sammy and runs up to her fathers. “Daddy?” She falls to her knees presses her face against her Daddy’s neck. It’s cold from all the blood loss. Camael feels Dad’s hand and fingers running through her long, knotted hair. She hears him crying and it’s strange. She’s never heard or seen either of her father’s cry before.

She continues to cry into her Daddy’s neck as Uncle Sammy speaks. “Dean,” he speaks softly. “We need to come up with a game plan here.”

Her Dad takes a deep breath, sniffles, and then stands up. “Yeah I know. What do you suggest?”

She ignores them at this point, feeling alone next to Daddy. Her tears feel hot against her face and Daddy’s cold neck. They get so warm that she has to lift up her face to wipe at her eyes. As she does so, something on her Daddy’s neck catches her attention. There’s a pulse, her Daddy hasn’t died yet. Another tear drops onto the pulse in his neck and the little bumping in the skin speeds up. “Dad,” she calls.

Dad looks over. “What is it Camael?” She looks over at him and something in her eyes causes him to come over. “What the-” He cuts himself off as Daddy takes a sharp breath. “Cas?” Uncle Sammy and Grandpa come rushing over as Daddy sits up abruptly. “Cas.” Dad lunges at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Seeming to snap back to where they are and who they are around, Dad clears his throat and let’s go of Daddy. “How…” He trails off. Daddy looks at Camael. “Are you human?”

Daddy looks back at Dad. “No, I’m still the way I was before.”

“Th-then God?” Dad asks next.

“I’m not sure,” Daddy answers.

“Wow man,” Uncle Sammy joins in. “Glad you’re okay.”

“You are okay, right?” Dad asks for confirmation.

Daddy nods. “Yes.” He looks at Camael again and then to Dad. “We need to figure out how to get out of here.”

“Right, well, while you three idjits were busy dying and pining over the dead, I found us a secret door; even big enough for you Sam,” Grandpa points out.

“Good.” Dad helps Daddy stand up and stabilize him, allowing the fallen angel to lean on him. Uncle Sammy picks Camael up. “Where is it?”

“Over here.” Grandpa leads them over to a small, hidden door. He kneels down and opens it slowly, angel sword in hand. Peering out, he turns back to them. “All clear.”

[XBaby of IniquityX]

**Dean:**

That was way too much of a close call for Dean’s comfort. He still doesn’t know how exactly Castiel got healed all of a sudden, and since God brought him back once before, Dean’s bet is on the big man upstairs or wherever He is.

He’s got Castiel’s arm slung over his shoulders, helping the man to walk because he is still very weak. Sam has got Camael in his arms, the child looking tired and grungy, and Bobby is leading the way.

They’re almost outside when Daniel appears in front of them, ten feet away. “I see you are alive brother.” Castiel doesn’t say anything. Daniel looks to Camael. “I wonder how that happened.”

“Get out of our way feather wings,” Bobby retorts.

“Oh Bobby,” Daniel smiles, “always the father figure and the wisest. How do you think dear old Castiel came back from the dead?”

“Shut up,” Dean yells at him.

Daniel sighs and rolls his eyes. “You know if you leave with her, I will never stop hunting her.”

“Then we’ll just have to kill you.” Camael, out of nowhere, suddenly appears in front of Daniel, angel sword tightly gripped in her hand that _used to be_ in Bobby’s. She plunges the sword into his chest, falling or more like landing, onto the floor.

“She knows how to fly,” Castiel whispers in total amazement and shock. Dean’s not sure if he meant for him to hear but with the angel leaning on him, it makes it hard to miss.

Daniel smiles down at her. “You’re going to be perfect someday.” With that, light emanates from his eyes and mouth and Dean has to cover his own eyes to keep from going blind.

To say the least, he’s shocked too. Camael collapses onto the floor and Sam rushes up to her. “Camael?”

“She’s okay Dean, just tired.” Sam picks her up.

Bobby looks at all of them. “Let’s get out of here now.”

They leave the building and drive back to Bobby’s in silence. When they get there it’s late but they have to check Camael out. She’s awake again and wished to go to bed but they wouldn’t let her.

Dean wraps up her ankle while Castiel works on her sprained wing. Dean’s not sure how she was able to fly on a sprained wing but he doesn’t question it out loud yet. “There you go sweetie, you’re going to want to rest your ankle for a few days okay?”

“Okay Dad,” she says with a sweet smile.

“How’s her wing looking Cas?” Dean asks as he watches the exhausted fallen angel work. To him it looks like he is just touching nothing but air but he knows there are beautiful wings there.

“She’ll be fine,” Castiel answers.

Once done they say goodnight to her, angel warding and demon warding up on her windows and pink walls for safe keeping. Dean would rather be extra careful then not at all. Dean kisses her forehead as the little nephilim falls asleep. They skip reading a passage out of the Bible for tonight.

When he and Castiel are out in the hall, Dean turns to him. “Cas, how strong is she getting?”

Castiel doesn’t meet his eyes. “It’s a mystery even to me Dean, she’s not suppose to gain power this quickly.”

“Do you think,” he dreads asking this question, “that if we have another child, he or she will be hunted too because I don’t want to put another child through this.”

Castiel looks him in the eyes then. “I don’t know Dean but with how fast Camael is gaining in power and how powerful she is, I would say she… I would say it’s only her but I can’t be sure. If we do have another child then they could or could not end up just as powerful as her which in turn will make him or her just as valuable.” Dean sighs. “Dean, are you saying you don’t want another child?”

Dean looks him straight in the eyes and answers honestly. “No, I’m not saying that Cas. I want another one, I really do, but I think we should just wait a little bit, at least until Camael is old enough to go through some basic training, as bad as that sounds.”

“It’s necessary, Dean, if we want her to be able to protect herself,” Castiel mentions.

“Yeah I know it’s just…” He trails off before continuing. “My Dad put me and Sammy through training and I never wanted that for my child.”

“I know Dean.” Castiel pulls him into a hug. Dean cherishes the feel and then pulls away. “Dean, I don’t think Daniel was going at this on his own. I think he, too, is getting orders from somewhere, someone.”

That makes Dean uneasy. Maybe putting the wards up was a good idea after all. “Why do you think that?” Dean questions.

“I don’t care what Daniel said,” Castiel begins. “I still had enough ‘mojo’ in me to tell whether or not he was lying.”

“Yeah but how could you tell?” Dean asks for confirmation.

Castiel fidgets in his stance, looking down at his feet and then back up at Dean. “The way he was acting and also the way he spoke after I said he was lying.”

“Plus,” Dean remembers, “just before he died, he said to Camael that she’ll be perfect someday. That must mean something.”

“Exactly,” Castiel agrees.

“That doesn’t put me at ease Cas,” Dean tells him.

Castiel looks at him softly. “After all this, I doubt they will send anyone after her again for quite awhile. They know we can fight back and they know how powerful Camael is getting. They will need to rethink up a plan and possibly let things die down so they can take us by surprise.”

“Then let’s not let them take us by surprise,” Dean comments with a smirk. “Why don’t you go to bed, I’ll be right there.” Castiel nods and walks away. As soon as he’s out of sight, Dean walks downstairs and into Bobby’s study. He finds the man sitting at his desk, whiskey in one hand, book in the other. “Hey Bobby.”

Bobby looks up. “I thought you would be in bed by now.”

“Yeah, I’m going to be going soon,” Dean says. “What about you?”

Bobby sighs. “Rufus called, needs me to look something up for him.”

Dean chuckles as he pulls a chair up to the front of the desk, straddling it and facing his father figure. “Never get a break do you?” Bobby grimaces at this. “Hey Bobby?” The man looks up again. “About that evil look that you said Camael had when she killed that waitress demon.”

“Yeah go on,” Bobby encourages suspiciously.

Dean swallows. “Was that the same look Camael had when she killed Daniel?”

Bobby looks at him in suspicion, eyes narrowed and eyebrows scrunched together slightly. “Why do you want to know Son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Daniel: Eloquence. Meaning: “God the merciful judge”. Qualities: Positive vibrations, gifts that can be received after invocation. Eloquence; expresses things beautifully and pleasantly; speaks well so as to hurt no one; speech that attenuates the Power of a Truth; Beauty, harmony, goodness; helps to see clearly; helps to see events as they are and to make the most appropriate decisions; allows detachment from matter so as to perceive essential truth; capacity to materialize thoughts through deeds; speeches, singing. Distortions: Low vibrations that came after abusing the qualities. Eloquence for personal gain; flatterer, deceiver; speaks artfully to fool the gullible, the naïve; elocution difficulties; deterioration of language; egoism; shady deals, trickery; lives from illicit means; manipulates by ensuring the support of influential people."
> 
> The End! It’s kind of a cliffy ending because there is going to be a sequel. Not sure when I’ll start it but I’m sure it’ll be soon. It’s going to be called, Baby of Power so keep an eye out for it if you liked this story.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. :)


End file.
